Um Novo Destino, Uma Nova Paixão
by sailor eternal
Summary: Serena, uma jovem que nunca conheceu a paixão, está partindo para a França com o objetivo de encontrar seu futuro marido, mais algo novo irá acontecer, seu destino dará uma chance de se apaixonar e provar que o amor vence tudo, e todos.
1. Mudança de Destino

_**Disclaimer:**__Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França ( não tem eventos relacionados com a história de tais paises) e a história não sege o anime, no qual na fic não existem as sailors._

"**Um novo destino, uma nova paixão"**

**Capítulo 1 – Mudança de destino**

O céu estava estrelado e com uma linda lua cheia em seu centro. Tudo que se conseguia ver era o infinito mar azul misturando com a imensidão do céu, esse era o cenário que uma menina de dezesseis anos conseguia ver de um navio de luxo, que a guiava para seu futuro marido, ao seu destino mais ela nem imaginava que isto estava para mudar sua vida completamente, dando-lhe uma chance para um novo destino.

Serena Tsukino, olhava para o mar, esperançosa para que algo acontece-se e impedi-se que o navio chega-se a França seu futuro lar, debruçada nas grades metálicas, sentia o vento fustigar-lhe o rosto enquanto o cabelo loiro balançava de acordo com o ritmo da ventania, escutando ao longe as risadas vindas do grande salão.

Serena, era sem dúvida a passageira de primeira classe mais rica a bordo. Única herdeira do trono da Inglaterra estava indo para França para conhecer seu futuro marido o príncipe da França Demando.

Era considerada a mais bela jovem de toda a Europa, sua beleza era única e rara causando interesse e inveja. Era caracterizada por sua pele branca, seus olhos azuis expressivos, seu longo cabelo loiro e seu corpo cheio de belas e delicadas curvas, sua posição sempre ereta e sua fala sempre lenta demonstrando sua rigorosa educação.

Na manhã seguinte o céu estava nublado, com nuvens negras demonstrando a chegada da tempestade, na qual não demorou a cair, a chuva e os trovões clareavam o céu a cada demonstração de sua força, causando agitação das ondas do mar aumentando o tamanho das mesmas.

O navio estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, batendo em algumas rochas, sendo de repente atingido por um raio causando o incêndio de seu naufrágio.

Não muito longe dali se encontrava uma cidade cuja intensidade das explosões, chamava a atenção dos moradores da mesma. Os homens da cidade haviam se reunido em barcos para buscarem sobreviventes do naufrágio.

Em um dos barcos encontrava-se um homem moreno de olhos azuis intensos, no qual comandava a missão de busca, seu nome era Dariem Chiba.

- Um navio explodiu, (gritou um homem em um barco mais a frente).

- Encontramos uma jovem, parece estar bem embora desacordada (dizia um homem de outro barco).

- Levem-lá para o hospital (gritou Dariem).

Chegaram ao hospital e Dariem dirigiu a moça para ser examinada, quando depositou o corpo da moça na cama pode perceber, que mesmo estando com todos os ferimentos e terrivelmente suja, continuava com traços raros de beleza. Com certeza fora uma mulher estonteante – ou ainda o é – e que agora está apenas abatida pelo trauma. Passado um dia após seu regate Serena finalmente estava despertando:

Parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por ela. Duas vezes seguidas, considerando-se a dor em seus músculos. Ou então que alguém tinha tentado matá-la asfixiada, já que seus pulmões mal conseguiam regular a respiração. Também parecia que tentaram afogá-la, já que estava ensopada e sua cabeça latejava tanto que preferiria que explodisse a suportar tal dor.

- "Estou morta", pensou irracionalmente.

Depois ponderou que, se estivesse morta, não pensaria. Não sentiria tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Não se sentiria tão estranhamente viva com aquela dor ardente. E foi aí que tentou abrir os olhos, numa tentativa de obter prova concreta que estava viva (ou, se não estivesse, como seria o inferno), e descobriu que suas pálpebras pesavam mais que elefantes. Tentou praguejar, mas o único som que saiu de seus lábios ressecados foi um gemido de incoerências.

Passos se aproximaram rapidamente, e ela sentiu uma mão fria tocar-lhe na testa. Pouco tempo depois, um pano molhado foi colocado em sua testa fervente. Sentiu tocarem em seu pulso e em seu pescoço.

- Febre alta – (dissera uma voz rouca em francês) – Mas com bom pulso. Traga mais gaze para o ferimento desta aqui.

E então, lentamente, percebeu que o abdômen inteiro rugia de dor. Latejava quase tanto sua cabeça – que passou a latejar ainda mais com o francês carregado da voz ranhosa.

Deu mais um gemido.

- Senhora – gritou uma voz jovem de algum lugar mais afastado – A gaze está acabando! – a dor de cabeça de Serena aumentava a cada segundo. Por acaso estava num hospício para ter de suportar gritos tão insanamente altos naquele estado febril e demente em que se encontrava?!

- Traga o que tivermos para cuidar desta aqui. Rápido, ou perderemos mais uma!

Mãos hábeis passaram a massagear-lhe nos braços, enquanto outras mãos retiravam algum tecido grudento de sua barriga. Outras mãos conferiam-lhe a temperatura e ajeitavam o pano molhado em sua testa. Serena passou a sentir fortes enjôos. Vomitou. Nunca se esqueceria do gosto salgado da boca, da mente que girava ainda mais, do abdômen que se tornara uma cobra que se retorcia freneticamente ou de como suas narinas só captavam terríveis odores de suor, sal e vômito.

A luz do quarto inicialmente cegou-a, e ela piscou uma dúzia de vezes antes que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz do lugar em que estava, estava deitada em uma cama dura e com lençóis sujos. E fedia a suor, vômito e sal. Fedia terrivelmente.

- Onde estou?

- Esta em um hospital (respondeu Ami).

- Vejo que acordou, qual é seu nome minha jovem? (perguntou Dariem)

- Não sei o que aconteceu?

- E melhor a senhorita descansar, depois conversamos melhor (diz Dariem a deitando na cama novamente).

- Ami, por favor, arrume uma roupa para ela poder tomar um banho sim?!( diz Dariem para Ami).

- Esta bem (diz Ami se retirando).

Na manhã do dia seguinte, pouco depois de ocorrer a troca de turno, ela abriu os olhos novamente. Encontrou-se em outro lugar: era um quarto pequeno, mas ainda assim era limpo, tinha bons lençóis e deitava-se em cama relativamente boa – as janelas tinham cortinas toscas, e as tábuas estavam inteiras.

Um homem estava de costas para ela. Tentou observá-lo, mas o quarto estava com apenas uma janela aberta, agradavelmente escura, mas com pouca luz para os olhos desacostumados da jovem.

- Hei – disse bem baixo.

Sentia a garganta seca, muito seca. Sentia-se fraca, mas essa fraqueza vinha da fome, não da exaustão.

- Oh, você acordou – o médico disse.

Serena gostou da voz dele, grave, mas suave, baixa e masculina educada poder-se-ia dizer. O medico tinha uma fala lenta e mansa que não lhe dava dor de cabeça, seu Francês não era tão carregado como o das outras pessoas, o que em si só já era um ótimo remédio para sua forte dor de cabeça.

O homem se aproximou de Serena e a examinou. Um pouco mais alto do que ela, bastante magro e sua pele era razoavelmente bronzeada. O que instigou a curiosidade de Serena foi à postura dele. Médicos costumam ter má postura, já que passam horas debruçados sobre livros ou pacientes. Mas esse que caminhava elegantemente até ela tinha uma postura de príncipe. Serena ficou admirada.

Ele foi até seu lado e ajudou-a a se sentar na cama, segurando-a cuidadosamente pelos cotovelos. Contemplaram mutuamente as feições.

Serena viu um rosto jovem e cansado, com bolsas arroxeadas sob os olhos. "Médico" pensou, mesmo que o jaleco branco que ele usava já era claro sinal da profissão, "E deve estar trabalhando muito." Seus olhos admiraram um maxilar protuberante, que dava ao homem certa magnitude. Seu olhar captou os lábios finos e os olhos mais belos da face da Terra. Olhos azuis escuros, Uma cor misteriosa, com um brilho misterioso. Mas definitivamente belo encantador. Os cabelos, curtos e pretos

- Obrigada (murmurou quando já estava sentada). Como está se sentindo? (ele perguntou).

- Bem (ela disse dando um sorriso cansado).

- Fique... Fique quieta só um momento – ele voltou a se aproximar, colocando as mãos frias na testa dela. Depois lhe examinou a barriga, ficou um longo tempo tateando-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça, descendo os dedos hábeis até a nuca, e então disse – Eu vou chamar Ami e mandar trazer água e comida. Ah, e preparar um banho para você. - Tudo bem?

- Sim. Obrigada. (Ele se levantou).

- Me desculpe mais qual seu nome? (perguntou meio envergonhada).

- Dariem Chiba

- Então obrigada Dariem.

Uma jovem entrou trazendo uma mesinha. Deixou-a ao lado da cama de Serena e, sem nem ao menos dar tempo de examinar-lhe o rosto, já tinha saído correndo. Voltou logo, acompanhada de duas outras meninas, e distribuíram rapidamente uma boa

quantidade de comida ali.

- Coma bem, senhorita – ofegou quando colocou o último copo sobre a mesa de madeira.

Serena após comer toda a comida enfim sentia-se satisfeita, e alegre pela conversa que tivera com Ami.

- Bem, podemos conversar mais depois. Vamos tomar banho, então?

Ami se dirige até Serena e a aguda a se levantar para irem ao banheiro tomar banho. Ao ajudar Serena a se vestir repara em uma corrente no pescoço da mesma.

- Posso ver? (pergunta Ami apontando para a corrente).

- É claro (diz retirando a corrente e entregando a Ami).

- É linda quem te deu (exclama impressionada com a beleza e delicadeza da corrente).

- Eu não me lembro.

- Esse símbolo deve ter algum significado, mais não sei o que.

- Serena !! Esse é o seu nome então!

- Quê?!

- Está escrito atrás do pingente "Para minha eterna princesinha Serena", olhe? (diz mostrando o pingente para a mesma).

- É mesmo, mais quem será que me deu esse colar?

- Essa pessoa deve te amar muito.

- Vejo que o vestido serviu muito bem (falou Dariem entrando no quarto e parando enfrente de Serena e Ami).

- Irei leva - lá para minha casa já que esta com amnésia e precisará de cuidados (diz Dariem acariciando os cabelos de Serena).

- Mais eu não quero incomodar?!

- Não será incomodo algum.

- Então eu aceito o convite.

- Hã Dariem!? (diz Ami desviando a atenção de Dariem com Serena).

- Sim Ami?

- O nome dela é Serena!

- Hum!!

- O colar que ela esta no pescoço diz "Para minha eterna princesinha Serena".

- Então tens um belo nome senhorita Serena.

- Er... Obrigada!!

- Então vamos levarei ate minha casa para que conheças minha irmã (diz Dariem oferecendo a mão para Serena).

-Sim (diz Serena aceitando a mão de Dariem).

Então os dois se retiram do hospital para a casa de Dariem.

Espero que gostem!!

Estou curiosa para saber a opinião de você!!

**REVIEWS!!**


	2. O Começo de Uma Paixão

_**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França ( não tem eventos relacionados com a história de tais paises) e a história não sege o anime, no qual na fic não existem as sailors._

"**Um novo destino, uma nova paixão"**

**No capítulo anterior**

- Irei leva - lá para minha casa já que esta com amnésia e precisará de cuidados (diz Dariem acariciando os cabelos de Serena).

- Mais eu não quero incomodar?!

- Não será incomodo algum.

- Então eu aceito o convite.

- Hã Dariem!? (diz Ami desviando a atenção de Dariem com Serena).

- Sim Ami?

- O nome dela é Serena!

- Hum!!

- O colar que ela esta no pescoço diz "Para minha eterna princesinha Serena".

- Então tens um belo nome senhorita Serena.

- Er... Obrigada!!

- Então vamos levarei ate minha casa para que conheças minha irmã (diz Dariem oferecendo a mão para Serena).

-Sim (diz Serena aceitando a mão de Dariem).

Então os dois se retiram do hospital para a casa de Dariem.

**Capítulo 2 – O começo de uma paixão**

Ao chegarem à casa de Dariem

- Lita!? (grita Dariem da porta da casa).

- Sim senhor (diz uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos aparecendo eem uma porta mais a frente).

- Por favor, arrume um quarto para Serena, pois ira ficar conosco ate que se recupere.

- Está bem, senhor com sua licença.

- Hã Lita Onde está Rey?

- Ela saia durante a manhã, deve ter ido a casa de Nina.

- Obrigado.

- Bem então irei arrumar o quarto. (diz se retirando do aposento onde se encontrava).

- Serena poderás ficar à-vontade aqui em casa, venha lhe mostrarei a casa.

Depois de mostrar a casa para Serena, Dariem se dirige ao jardim para mostrar a mesma.

- Darién que jardim lindo! (exclama Serena, encantada com a beleza do jardim a sua volta).

- Gostaste?

- Sim muito.

- Bom fique à-vontade para vir aqui à hora que quiser.

- Obrigado (diz depositando um leve beijo na face de Dariem fazendo-o corar violentamente).

- Senhor, o quarto já está pronto se a senhorita quiser descansar ( diz Lita aparecendo no jardim).

- Sim ela ira descansar, acabou de sair e não deves ficar se esforçando muito.

- Então irei descansar "papai" (diz rindo pelo o que disse).

- Ra! Ra! Ra! Muito engraçado senhorita Serena, venha lhe mostrarei o quarto (diz Dariem a levando novamente para dentro da casa).

Após algumas horas Dariem estava em seu escritório quando ouve alguém bater na porta:

- Pode entrar!

- Está ocupado? (pergunta Serena aparecendo pela fresta da porta).

- Não pode entrar, precisa de algo?

- Não, eu só não queria ficar sozinha (entrando de vez no escritório).

- Então pode me fazer companhia! Gosta de ler?

- Sim gosto, poderia? (apontado para a prateleira de livros a sua frente).

- Fique a vontade.

Então Serena vai até a estante e escolhe um dos livros, e se dirige ao sofá onde Dariem se encontrava.

- Deite-se ficara mais à-vontade!

- Não sei se devo?!

- Eu adoraria se você se deita-se.

Serena deita apoiando a cabeça no colo de Dariem, no que o mesmo começa a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Por que está fazendo isso? (pergunta Serena assustada pelo ato repentino de Dariem).

- Não gosta "Coelhinha"? (pergunta Dariem corado pelo o que acabara de falar).

- Gosto mais. Do que você me chamou?? (pergunta Serena assustada e surpresa pelo o que Dariem acabara de dizer).

- "De minha Coelhinha", posso chamá-la assim?

- Podes se me permitir que o chames de Mamo-cham?

- Então está bem se você quiser poderás me chamar de Mamo-cham! (exclama Dariem contente por saber que poderia chamar Serena de "Coelhinha", "Sua Coelhinha").

Dariem permanece acariciando os cabelos de Serena até a mesma adormecer.

- Minha Coelhinha o que esta acontecendo comigo? "Tão bonita e doce, terás tudo minha Coelhinha" (diz Dariem perdido em seus pensamentos sobre Serena).

- Meu irmão, o jantar já esta pronto. Quem é essa garota? ( pergunta Rey assustada pela presença da jovem desconhecida no colo de seu irmão).

- Serena nossa nova hospede, quero que a trate bem, ok?!

- Pode deixar a tratarei, mas vamos jantar?

- Podes ir irei apenas acorda - lá e nos encontramos a mesa.

- Coelhinha, está na hora de acordar, não queres jantar? ( diz Dariem tentando acordar Serena para irem jantar).

- Mamo-cham, me desculpa acabei dormindo e...(sendo interrompida pelos dedos de Dariem em seus lábios).

- Não se preocupe, agora vamos jantar! (diz se levantando e ajudando Serena a se levantar, e se dirigem a sala de jantar).

- Serena essa é minha irmã Rey! (exclama Dariem apontando para uma jovem morena sentada a mesa).

- Muito prazer!

- O prazer é meu, por favor, senta-se!

Após todos se sentarem a mesa o jantar começa a ser servido, e tanto Dariem como Rey ficam impressionados pelo modo como Serena se comportava a mesa, de forma que a mesma cora-se por estar sendo observada.

- Desculpa, mas fiz algo que não deverias?

- Não, é claro que não ao contrario se comportas perfeitamente a mesa.

- Er... Obrigada! (exclama Serena encabulada pelo elogio de Dariem).

Depois de jantar Dariem convida Serena para irem ate a cidade, pois estaria acontecendo um festival comemorando o aniversario da cidade.

- Dariem a cidade é linda!

- Não mais que você minha Coelhinha. (ao ouvir tal comentário Serena cora violentamente).

- Dariem não deverias ficar dizendo essas coisas nem sabe quem eu sou? ( diz Serena tentando esconder seu rosto de Dariem).

- Sei sim, é uma menina meiga, gentil, carinho e bondosa, alem de ser a pessoa que eu quero cuidar e proteger, minha Coelhinha.

- Achas mesmo isso de mim?

- Acho isso e muito mais! ( Serena ao ouvir tais palavras imediatamente abraça Dariem e o mesmo retribui com um beijo em sua face).

- Queres dançar? (pergunta Dariem estendendo a mão para Serena).

- É claro (diz aceitando a mão de Dariem que a dirige até o centro a pista, onde vários casais estavam dançando).

Ao chegarem ao salão começa a tocar uma musica mais lenta fazendo com que os corpos dos dois se colassem ainda mais.

- Vejo que danças muito bem! (diz Dariem colando mais seu corpo ao de Serena).

- Você também.

Todos que estavam ali presente ficaram encantados com a beleza do casal ao dançarem.

- Serena eu poderia pedir uma coisa? (diz se aproximando do rosto da mesma).

- É claro Dariem!

- Posso beija - lá? (ao ouvir tal pergunta Serena cora dos pés a cabeça, mais o que a surpreende ainda mais é que ela queria aquele beijo).

Dariem vai se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios de Serena, podia-se sentir a respiração quente dos dois se juntando, até selarem em um beijo calmo, cheio de amor e delicadeza desejado por ambos.

- Mamo-cham eu...

- Hiiiiii!(diz Dariem pondo o dedo nos lábios de Serena).

- Tão doce e quente, minha linda Coelhinha (diz beijando-a novamente)

- Dariem (diz ainda com os olhos fechados).

- Nunca me deixes minha Coelhinha! (diz Dariem a abraçando, tendo o cuidado de não machuca – lá).

- Nunca irei (diz Serena retribuído o gesto).

Obrigada pelas reviews!!

Vivi, Carlinha fico contente que tenham gostado...

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!!

**reviews... reviews...**


	3. Inimigos, Conflitos e Ciúmes

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França ( não tem eventos relacionados com a história de tais paises) e a história não sege o anime, no qual na fic não existem as sailors._

"**Um novo destino, uma nova paixão"**

**No capítulo anterior**

Dariem vai se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios de Serena, podia-se sentir a respiração quente dos dois se juntando, até selarem em um beijo calmo, cheio de amor e delicadeza desejado por ambos.

- Mamo-cham eu...

- Hiiiiii!(diz Dariem pondo o dedo nos lábios de Serena).

- Tão doce e quente, minha linda Coelhinha (diz beijando-a novamente).

- Dariem (diz ainda com os olhos fechados).

- Nunca me deixes minha Coelhinha! (diz Dariem a abraçando, tendo o cuidado de não machuca – lá).

- Nunca irei (diz Serena retribuindo o gesto).

**Capítulo 3 – Inimigos, conflitos e ciúmes**

Não muito longe da pista de dança duas mulheres olhavam para o casal com ódio e inveja:

- Rey, quem é aquela menina que estas a beijar o Dariem? (perguntou uma jovem loira de olhos azuis).

- Meu irmão esta cuidando dela, pois perdeu a memória.

- Como ela se atreve a beijar o Dariem!!

- E duro que meu irmão a corresponde, com toda certeza ela está atrás do dinheiro dele!

- Mais ele é meu! Temos que separar eles e você vai me ajudar, tenho certeza que você não quer uma qualquer em sua família.

- Tem razão, não vou permitir isso! Vamos para sua casa pensar em algo, pois não quero ir para minha, e ficar com ela no mesmo teto.

- Então vamos!(diz se retirando para a casa de Nina).

Algum tempo depois

- Mamo-cham, vamos embora estou cansada.

- Melhor irmos, você não deve se esforçar.

Chegando à casa de Dariem, o mesmo acompanha Serena até seu quarto e se retira para que Serena pode se tomar banho, após o banho, Serena se deita e fica pensando na noite que tivera com Dariem e acaba adormecendo .

Dariem passado algum tempo vai até o quarto de Serena, para ver se estava dormindo e se depara com uma linda cena de sua amada dormindo como um anjo e se dirige para a beira da cama e deposita um beijo nos lábios de Serena, que sorri ao sentir tal ato.

- Boa noite meu amor, minha doce Coelhinha e se retira do quarto para ir dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Serena Se levanta e se dirige para tomar café da manhã, encontrando Dariem a mesa.

- Bom dia! (diz sentando a mesa ao lado de Dariem).

- Bom dia Coelhinha!

- Senhor se não precisar de mais nada eu gostaria de ir até a igreja? (pergunta Lita entrando no aposento onde estavam).

- É claro que pode fique a vontade para ir à igreja!

- Lita eu posso ir com você?

- É claro, se o senhor permitir?

- Pode ir Coelhinha.

- Então vamos! (diz sorrindo e as duas se retiram em direção a igreja).

Ao chegarem à igreja

- Serena, se importa de me esperar enquanto me confesso com o padre? (diz Lita ao termino da missa).

- É claro que não pode ir, lhe esperarei aqui. (diz se sentando em um dos bancos agora vazios).

- Então eu já volto! (diz indo em direção ao padre).

- Com sua licença senhorita, mais não pode deixar de dirigir a palavra a senhorita! É mais bela de perto, meu nome é Kou Seya, e o da senhorita é? (diz um homem de aparência de 24 anos, moreno de olhos pretos, pegando nas mãos de Serena).

- É Serena e obrigada pelo elogio, mais não deveria exagerar assim. (diz Serena encabulada pelo elogio e o beijo que recebera em sua mão de Seya).

- Eu não estou exagerando, é a jovem mais bonita que já vira, és nova aqui na cidade?

- Sim apenas quatro dias. (diz Serena sorrindo para Seya).

- Então se me permites adoraria leva - lá para conhecer a cidade. (diz lhe estendendo a não).

- Serena já acabei podemos ir? (diz Lita aparecendo do lado de Seya).

- Senhorita Lita bom dia! (diz Seya pegando na mão de Lita e a beijando).

- Há, senhor Kou, está de volt. Vejo que já conhece Serena. (diz lhe sorrindo).

- Sim, acabei de conhecer e estava a convidando para conhecer a cidade. (diz voltando-se para Serena).

- Serena por que não vai com Seya, não conhece a cidade e seria bom para passar o tempo. (diz Lita olhando para Serena).

- Está bem! (diz Serena enquanto olhava para Seya e Lita)

- Há Seya não a deixe fazer esforço está se recuperando de um acidente! (diz Lita preocupada com o bem estar de Serena).

- Não deixarei, então vamos? (diz estendendo-lhe a mão)

- Vamos! (diz Serena aceitando a mão de Seya)

- Seya depois leve Serena para a casa de Dariem, agora vão se divertir! (diz Lita vendo-os sair da igreja).

Algum tempo depois

- Serena queres sorvete? (diz Seya olhando para uma sorveteria)

- Adoraria (diz Serena sorrindo).

- Sabe?! Eu me sinto bem ao seu lado, me traz paz e tranqüilidade. (diz Seya sentando em um banco embaixo de uma cerejeira).

- Eu também me sinto bem ao seu lado. (retruca Serena olhando para algumas pessoas que ali estavam).

-Queres ir à praia (diz se levantando rapidamente e puxando Serena junto).

- Podemos?!(diz Serena, seguindo Seya).

- É claro! Gosta do mar? (pergunta Seya ao chegarem à praia).

- Sim eu adoro, me deixa calma. (diz Serena apreciando a brisa do mar em seu rosto).

- Vem quero comprar um presente para você. (diz Seya levando Serena até uma barraca que estava ali perto).

- Não sei se devo aceitar.

- Será um agradecimento por me fazer companhia essa tarde.

- Então esta bem!

- Podes escolher Serena! (diz ao chegarem à barraca)

- Fiques a vontade temos vários objetos, achamos algumas coisas na beira da praia há alguns dias, que combinas com tua beleza senhorita! (diz a dona da barraca).

- Er... Obrigada (diz envergonhada).

- Poderia nos mostrar? (pergunta Seya a vendedora)

- É claro, aqui estão (diz lhe mostrando alguns objetos).

Serena fica maravilhada com um porta-jóias rosa, com símbolo de uma meia lua branca e escrita em sua lateral "Para minha eterna princesinha".

- Senhora! Levarei este! (diz Seya pegando o porta-jóias ao perceber a reação de Serena sobre tal objeto).

- Está bem, tem um ótimo gosto, mais saiba que não consigo abri-lo, talvez tenha uma chave ou algo parecido, pois não tem fechadura

- Vai querelo mesmo assim Serena?

- Sim, esse símbolo, gostei dele, me faz lembrar a lua. (diz enquanto contornava o símbolo com os dedos delicadamente).

- Então será ele mesmo! (diz Seya dirigindo a vendedora).

- Bem melhor irmos, já esta tarde, vou te levar para a casa. (diz Seya ao perceber que o sol estava quase se pondo).

- Sim!

Enquanto isso na casa de Dariem

- Lita onde estás Serena? (diz Dariem ao sentir a falta da mesma na casa).

- O senhor Kou, levo-a para conhecer a cidade.

- "Não gosto dele andando com Serena, minha Coelhinha" (pensa Dariem com o olhar vago).

- Eles já devem estar chegando, falei para Seya trazê-la de volta antes do por do sol. (diz Lita percebendo o olhar de Dariem).

- Esta bem, quando ela chegar me avise esta bem!

- "Ele não percebeu mais está perdidamente apaixonado por Serena, esta morrendo de ciúmes" (pensa Lita olhando Dariem se retirar da sala).

- DINDOM!!

- Deve ser eles. (diz Dariem indo até a porta).

- Bem Serena, me diverti muito e obrigado pela companhia (diz Seya ao tocar a campanhia).

- Obrigada digo eu, pelo presente (diz depositando um beijo em seu rosto).

- Bem não quero ser indelicado mais... (se aproxima mais dos lábios de Serena dando-lhe um beijo, nessa mesma hora Dariem aparece e se depara com tal cena)

Serena tentava se livrar dos braços de Seya, mais o mesmo a impedia a apertando ainda mais entre eles, quando o beijo é interrompido por Serena, a mesma o empurra fazendo-o se afastar.

- Por que fez isso, não lhe dei o direito de me beijar. (diz levando os dedos aos lábios).

- Desculpa Serena, mais não consegui evitar meu... (Seya é impedido de continuar, pois é atingido por um soco de Dariem).

- Como ousou tocar em Serena?! (diz Dariem cheio de raiva de Seya).

- E quem é você para falar alguma coisa. (diz Seya se recompondo do soco).

- Eu sou... Sou o responsável por ela ( diz entrelaçando seus braços na cintura de Serena e a trazendo para perto de si).

- Isso é o que você diz, mais e ela. (diz Seya apontando para Serena).

Dariem iria responder a Seya mais é impedido por Serena que entra no meio dos dois.

- Seya, o Dariem é responsável por mim, e isso lhe da o direito de me defender. Você não deveria ter me beijado, não lhe dei esse tipo de intimidade comigo.

- Serena, venha é melhor você entra não deve se esforçar (diz Dariem a puxando para dentro).

- Esta bem e Seya obrigado mais uma vez eu me diverti muito (diz entrando na casa de Dariem).

- E você fique longe dela para o seu bem! (diz Dariem entrando e fechando a porta).

- "Meu caro Dariem acha que vou deixá-la tão facilmente (pensa Seya indo em direção a sua casa

Serena e Dariem finalmente juntos, mais Seya aparece e estrgua tudo. Dariem sente cíumes de Seya e acabam brigando...

Muitas emoções aguardam!!

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de "Um novo destino, uma nova paixão".**

Obrigada pelas reviews!!


	4. Armações e Romances

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França e a história não cegue o anime, no qual não existem as sailors.  
_

"**Um novo destino uma nova paixão" **

**No capítulo anterior**

- Como ousou tocar em Serena?! (diz Darien cheio de raiva de Seya).

- E quem é você para falar alguma coisa. (diz Seya se recompondo do soco).

- Eu sou... Sou o responsável por ela ( diz entrelaçando seus braços na cintura de Serena e a trazendo para perto de si).

- Isso é o que você diz, mais e ela. (diz Seya apontando para Serena).  
Darien iria responder a Seya mais é impedido por Serena que entra no meio dos dois.  
- Seya, o Darien é responsável por mim, e isso lhe da o direito de me defender. Você não deveria ter me beijado, não lhe dei esse tipo de intimidade comigo.  
- Serena, venha é melhor você entra não deve se esforçar (diz Darien a puxando para dentro).  
- Esta bem e Seya obrigado mais uma vez eu me diverti muito (diz entrando na casa de Darien).  
- E você fique longe dela para o seu bem! (diz Darien entrando e fechando a porta).  
- "Meu caro Darien acha que vou deixá-la tão facilmente (pensa Seya indo em direção a sua casa

**Capítulo 4 – Armações e Romances.**

Serena e Darien estavam na biblioteca sem nenhum dos dois com a coragem para se dirigir a palavra ao outro, até Serena não agüentar mais e quebrar o silêncio.

- Darien obrigada por me defender. (diz Serena se levantando de ode estava e indo até Darien sentando em sua frente).

- Coelhinha, não tem o que agradecer, eu ... (Darien não consegue terminar, pois é surpreendido por um abraço vindo de Serena, no qual a mesma começa a chorar).

Darien ao sentir o peito úmido pelas lágrimas de Serena começa a acariciar os cabelos até a mesma adormecer em seus braços.

Darien ao ver que Serena havia adormecido pega-a nos braços e a leva para seu quarto, onde permanece acariciando sua face.

- "Se soubesse o que sinto". (pensa Darien enquanto velava o sono de Serena).

- Meu Darien. (diz Serena enquanto dormia, surpreendendo Darien).

Ao ouvir tal frase Darien esboça um sorriso em sua face, e resolve revelar seus sentimentos por Serena, pois embora não soubesse seus reais sentimentos sabia que a queria ao seu lado.

Darien sem perceber que estava perdido em seus pensamentos, sonhando com a reação de Serena diante de seus pensamentos acaba adormecendo ao seu lado.

Enquanto isso na Inglaterra

- Como assim o navio não chegou! Deveria ter chegado a dois dias atrás! (gritava o pai de Serena a um de seus generais).

- Majestade, ouve complicações e ... (diz o general interrompendo sua fala ao perceber a expressam de raiva no rosto de seu rei).

- Quero minha filha em casa, sã e salva, mande a marinha procurar pelo navio e avise o rei da França, ele pode ajudar na busca por minha filha, agora sai! (ordena Kenji Tsukino).

- Sim majestade! (diz se retirando).

- "Serena minha filha onde você está!" (pensa Kenji enquanto olhava para a Lua Cheia da janela do quarto de sua filha).

Darien e Serena

Serena começa a despertar e percebe que Darien estava dormindo ao seu lado.

- "Tão lindo". (pensava Serena enquanto acariciava o rosto de Darien com a costa de sua mão).

Ao sentir o toque de Serena Darien acaba acordando deparando com os olhos de Serena.

- Está acordada há muito tempo?

- Não acabei de acordar. (diz passando os dedos da mão nos lábios de Darien).

Nessa hora seus olhos se encontram, suas faces adquirem um tom vermelho, seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais, podia-se sentir a respiração um do outro, quando acabam finalmente juntando seus lábios em um doce beijo, esperado por ambos.

Um beijo calmo e delicado, que com o tempo passa-se a ser violento, Darien segura Serena pela cintura juntando ainda mais os lábios, no qual apenas se separam pela falta de ar de ambos. Ambos encara um ao outro com as faces coradas, e Darien decide que era a hora perfeita para revelar seus sentimento, pois agora sabia que amava Serena sim amava, descobrirá com um simples beijo.

- Coelhinha eu... eu te amo! (diz Darien olhando diretamente nos olhos de Serena).

- Darien também te amo! (diz Serena dando-lhe um selinho e o abraçando).

- Nunca me deixe, por favor!? (diz Darien apertando ainda mais Serena em seus braços).

- Eu nunca o deixarei pelo menos até você me querer ao seu lado. (diz apoiando a cabeça no peito de Darien).

- Melhor descemos para jantar. (diz Darien beijando Serena novamente).

- Sim! (diz ao separar seus lábios, mais é interronpida pelo toque do telefone).

- TRIIIMMM!! (Telefone).

- Alô, que fala? (diz Darien ao telefone).

- Senhor Chiba, aqui é a Ami, precisamos do senhor aqui no hospital.

- Estou indo!

- Até logo, espero o senhor chegar!(diz desligando em seguida).

Nessa hora Nina e Rey chegam a sala e ouvem a conversa de Darien ao telefone.

- Darien aonde vai? (diz Rey curiosa ao ver seu irmão pegar o casaco).

- Problemas no hospital, precisam de mim. (após responder a pergunta de sua irmã dirige até Serena e lhe dá um selinho e se retira na direção do hospital).

Ao ver tal ato de Darien tanto Nina como Rey ficam furiosas e decidem aproveitar a ausência de Darien para porem seus planos em ação.

- Menina, conseguiu lembrar de algo de seu passado? (pergunta Nina indiferente).

- Não!

- Bem é melhor você se apressar em lembrar, pois daqui a pouco meu irmão ira se cansar de dar-lhe atenção a deixará de lado. (diz Rey feliz ao ver a expressam do rosto de Serena).

- O que quer dizer com isso? (diz Serena com medo de que Darien estivesse apenas se divertindo com ela e que logo a deixaria).

- Bem o meu irmão não é de ficar com uma pessoa só, e logo vai te deixar como fizera com as outras.

- Não acredito que Darien seja esse tipo de pessoa! (retruca Serena).

-Bem nos avisamos! (diz Rey e Nina contente pelo efeito de suas palavras em Serena).

-Mais mudando de assunto, soube que saiu com meu irmão hoje! (Diz Nina para Serena).

-Você é irmã do Seya? (diz Serena prendendo novamente sua atenção em Nina).

- Sim, e ele pareceu gostar muito de você, pois não parou de falar de falar de você o dia todo.

-Se quer saber eu ficaria com ele em vez do Darien!? (diz Rey surpreendendo Serena).

- Por quê? (diz Serena curiosa com as palavras de Rey).

- Bem, imagina só quando você recuperar sua memória e descobrir que é qualquer, meu irmão não a aceitaria, pois preza muito as posses e estatos de uma pessoa, já em compensação o Seya não se importa muito com isso já que o mesmo não possui muito.

- Darien se importa com isso? (diz Serena melancólica, pois não sabia o que era e poderia ser mesmo 'uma qualquer' e Darien poderia não querer ficar ao seu lado).

- É claro! (diz Nina e Rey juntas).

- Meninas, se me dão licença eu vou para o meu quarto. (diz Serena preocupada e melancólica com o que descobrirá de Darien, não imaginava que ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa, mais mesmo assim não o deixaria de ama-ló nunca e aproveitaria enquanto estivesse ao seu lado).

- Não vai jantar? (pergunta Rey com um sorriso sarcástico na face).

- Não, perdi o apetite. (diz subindo em direção ao seu quarto).

Inglaterra – dois dias antes

- Hakura, Michiru!! (diz Kenji enquanto olhava para as duas moças a sua frente).

- Sim meu rei! (diz as duas em sussurro e curvando para o homem a sua frente).

- Vocês iram em um navio, procurar por Serena e por serem as melhores eu lhe peço que a encontre!

- É claro que a acharemos Serena não consegue se livrar de nós assim tão fácil.

- Obrigado, e por falar nisso Adrew irá com você até uma cidade na França, encontrará um amigo que acabou de voltar de viagem.

- Está bem e quando partimos? (diz Hakura olhando atentamente para Kenji).

- Daqui a dois dias!

Na casa de Darien

- Nina precisamos do seu irmão, para separarmos Serena e Darien! (Diz Rey ao se sentar em sua cama)

- Vou ligar para ele vir aqui! (diz se dirigindo até o telefone).

Passado algumas horas

Seya ao receber a ligação de sua irmã se dirige até a casa de Darien e sobe até o quarto de Rey sem que ninguém o vise.

- Por que pediram para que eu viesse ate aqui há essa hora? (diz Seya curioso por sua irmã ter lhe pedido que fosse até a casa de Darien).

- Meu caro, gostaste de Serena não? O que faria para tela? (diz Rey chamando a atenção de Seya para si).

- Qualquer coisa!

- Bem se é assim, eu tenho um plano para separarmos eles. (diz Rey chamando atenção dos dois presentes no quarto).

- Em que está pensando? (pergunta Nina curiosa).

Então Rey conta sua idéia para Seya e Nina, na qual decidem póla em pratica dali alguns dias.

Na manhã seguinte

- Bom dia Lita! (diz Serena aparecendo à mesa para tomar seu café da manhã).

Bom dia Serena, queres ir à igreja? (pergunta Lita enquanto arrumava a mesa).

- É melhor não estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, deixe para outro dia. (diz Serena se sentando).

- Então é melhor descansar, nos vemos mais tarde. (diz terminando de Arrumar a mesa e saindo na direção da igreja).

Serena após tomar seu dejejum decide ir ao jardim, a caminho do jardim, Serena começa a passar mal e acaba perdendo os sentidos e caindo desmaiada no chão.

Darien que estava descendo as escadas para ir ao hospital encontra Serena desacordada e sai ao seu socorro.

- Serena, Serena, Serena...(diz Darien preocupado por encontra Serena no chão desacordada).

- Hã... (gene Serena ao sentir se pega no colo por Darien).

- Fogo... mamãe, papai, estou com medo, Michiru, Haruka onde vocês estão.(dizia Serena enquanto estava desacordada).

- Serena! O que está dizendo?!(diz Darien ao ouvir a palavras ditas por ela).

- Está ardendo em febre, deve estar delirando!?(diz acariciando sua face e levando-a em direção ao quarto de Serena para a mesma descansar).

**A história está apenas no começo, novas emoções os aguardam!!**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de "Um Novo Destino, Uma Nova Paixão."**

**Obrigada pelas Reviwes!!**


	5. Lembranças

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França e a história não cegue o anime, no qual não existem as sailors.  
_

"**Um novo destino uma nova paixão" **

**No capítulo anterior**

Darien que estava descendo as escadas para ir ao hospital encontra Serena desacordada e sai ao seu socorro.

- Serena, Serena, Serena...(diz Darien preocupado por encontra Serena no chão desacordada).

- Hã... (gene Serena ao sentir se pega no colo por Darien).

- Fogo... mamãe, papai, estou com medo, Michiru, Haruka onde vocês estão.(dizia Serena enquanto estava desacordada).

- Serena! O que está dizendo?!(diz Darien ao ouvir a palavras ditas por ela).

- Está ardendo em febre, deve estar delirando!?(diz acariciando sua face e levando-a em direção ao quarto de Serena para a mesma descansar).

**Capítulo 5 – Lembranças.**

Na casa de Nina

- TRIINNN!!( telefone)

- Alô! Gostaria de falar com o Seya?

- É ele, quem deseja?

- Seya sou eu o Adrew!

- Adrew que surpresa, mas a quê devo essa honra?

- Não posso mais querer falar com um amigo, soube que voltou de viagem!?

- É claro que pode, estou cheio de novidades, quando é que chega?

- Daqui a dois dias, estarei chegando para que possa contar as novidades!

- Estarei esperando-o (diz Seya antes de desligar o telefone).

- Bom tenho que desligar, nós vemos daqui a dois dias então. (diz Adrew desligando o telefone).

Casa de Darien

- Adrew...Adrew...

- "Quem é Adrew, será um namorado?" (pensa Darien em quanto depositava um pano úmido na testa de Serena na tentativa de amenizar a febre).

- Adrew...não deixe, por favor, não...(grita Serena acordando desesperada).

Serena ao perceber Darien ao seu lado o abraça fortemente.

- Serena se acalme! (diz retribuindo o abraço).

- Darien! Estou com medo e com um pouco de dores de cabeça. (diz um pouco mais calma).

- Serena quem é Adrew? (pergunta Darien ao ver que Serena estava um pouco mais calma).

- Quem? Eu não sei... (diz começando a chorar, sendo amparada por Darien).

- "Como eu pensei, ela estava lembrando de seu passado em quanto dormia" (pensa Darien ao ver que Serena não se lembrava do quê falava).

- Darien fica aqui comigo! Não me deixe sozinha, por favor?! (diz entre os braços do mesmo).

- Nunca a deixarei sozinha! Diz a abraçando. ( com o tempo Serena acaba adormecendo nos braços de Darien, que ao perceber que a mesma dormirá a deita na cama e sai para poder tomar seu café).

Casa de Nina

Rey Nina e Seya estavam planejando o que fariam para separar Serena e Darien,

- Nina! Adrew chegará daqui a dois dias

- Que bom, faz tempo que não o vejo! (exclama feliz por saber que Adrew estaria visitando o irmão).

- Se eu m lembro bem, ele é um gato, além de ser rico! (diz Rey entusiasmada pela vinda de Adrew, pois a mesma poderia aproveitar-se da situação).

- Rey! Adrew não pensa em outra mulher há não ser da prima. (diz Seya ao se lembrar da adoração do amigo pela prima).

- Como assim? (pergunta Rey confusa).

- Ele só vai pensar nele, quando souber que a prima estiver segura e feliz, ele a ama muito além de mima-lá como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

- Isso é o que vamos ver! (diz Rey, pensando em como chamar a atenção de Adrew).

- Bem, agora tenho que ir buscar o que precisamos para por nosso plano em ação. (diz Seya indo até a porta de saída).

Casa de Darien – passado algumas horas

Serena continuava a dormir, quando Darien vai até o quarto de Serena, para ver como a mesma estava, e percebe que ela chorava em seu sono.

- "Me sinto tão mal por não poder fazer nada, para acalmar minha princesa". (pensava Darien em quanto a acariciava os cabelos de Serena).

Sonho de Serena

Serena estava em um quarto todo rosa com detalhes em branco, luxuoso e confortável, encontrava-se chorando aos braços de um homem, no qual não o reconhecia.

- Não chore minha "Bombom'. (dizia o homem em quanto a acariciava o rosto na tentativa de parar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair no rosto da jovem).

- Como ele pode fazer isso comigo, eu não que me casar sem amor, nem o conheço?! (dizia Serena tristemente).

- Bem em relação a isso eu não posso fazer nada, mas posso te alegrar com isso!(diz o homem entregando um porta-jóias rosa com detalhes em prata, no qual estava escrito "Para minha eterna princesinha").

- Há! Adrew amo-te!(diz Serena com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios em quanto o abraçava com mais força).

- Tem mais Serena!(diz retirando uma corrente de seu bolso e entregando a Serena).

- É linda! (diz ao ver a corrente em suas mãos).

- Leia!? (diz Adrew ao ver a diferença de humor da jovem em seus braços).

- "Para minha eterna princesinha Serena" (diz começando a chorar, mais agora de felicidade).

- é a chave do porta-jóias, diz pegando a corrente das mãos de Serena e abrindo o porta-jóias. Será o nosso segredo, está bem!? (diz ao ver o rosto da pessoa que mais amava, amava-a como uma irmã menor, no qual sentia o dever de protege - lá e mima - lá).

- Adrew você é único!

- Tudo por você "Bombom", farei tudo para que esteja sempre com esse sorriso que tanto amo. (diz depositando um beijo na testa da mesma).

- Agora é melhor ir se arrumar, não deve se atrasar. (diz se levantando para sair do quarto da prima).

- Está bem, não me atrasarei! (diz vendo o primo sair do aposento).

Na casa de Darien

Serena começa a despertar e encontra-se com os olhos azuis de Darien que a fitavam com um misto de carinho, preocupação e amor.

- Darien...(sussurra Serena fracamente, pelo sono).

- Serena está melhor? (pergunta Darien um pouco mais calmo por perceber que a mesma já estava melhor do que antes).

- Um pouco, estou com fome?

- Está bem, vou pegar algo para comer me espere aqui e não se esforce. (diz Darien se levantando e saindo na direção na cozinha em busca de algo para Serena comer).

Após Darien se retirar Serena se levanta e se dirige em direção onde se encontrava o porta-jóias que Seya havia lhe comprado na praia alguns dias atrás.

- Adrew? Quem será que é ele? Pareceu-me que somos unidos e que ele se preocupa muito comigo. Será que eu estou noiva ainda, posso até já estar casada, mas com quem será? Estou tão confusa?! (falava Serena para si mesma em quanto olhava para a corrente em sua mão).

- "Pelo menos me lembrei de algo". (pensava em quanto destrancava o porta-jóias).

Ao abrir Serena se depara com lindas jóias, brincos, tiaras, anéis, colares todas com lindas pedras, mais o que lê chamou a atenção foi uma pequena caixinha prateada em forma de coração com pequenas assas em sua lateral.

Serena logo pega o pequeno broche e ao abri-lo começa a tocar uma linda melodia, que sabia já ter a ouvido não lembrava onde mais sabia que a conhecia.

Ao perceber passos vindo do corredor, Serena devolve tudo para dentro do porta-jóias o trancando novamente e logo volta a se deitar na cama e logo vê a porta se abrindo deparando-se com Darien.

Darien ao entrar percebe que Serena estava longe em seus pensamentos e isso o preocupava, não gostava de ver sua Coelhinha seria sem o encantador sorriso em seus lábios.

- No que está pensando Coelhinha?(pergunta Darien ao se sentar estendendo uma bandeja para Serena).

- Em nada é só quê... (diz Serena não sabendo o que dizer para Darien, pois a mesma não sabia o que lhe preocupava).

- Se não quiser me falar, não vou força-lá mais saiba que estarei sempre ao seu lado. (diz Darien com um olhar triste, por pensar que Serena não confiava nele para dizer em que pensava).

- Eu quero falar, mas só quando tiver certeza que é verdade. (diz Serena ao ver tristeza nos olhos de Darien).

- Eu esperarei então, chegar à hora de me contar. (diz Darien abrindo um sorriso sendo retribuído por Serena).

* * *

**Que bom que estão gostando da fic..**

**Muita coisa vai acontecer a história está apenas no início.**

**Serena e Darien terão que provar que se amam antes de finalmente ficarem juntos...**

**Obrigado pelas reviews!!**


	6. Desentendimentos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França e a história não cegue o anime, no qual não existem as sailors.  
_

"**Um novo destino uma nova paixão" **

**No capítulo anterior**

- Adrew? Quem será que é ele? Pareceu-me que somos unidos e que ele se preocupa muito comigo. Será que eu estou noiva ainda, posso até já estar casada, mas com quem será? Estou tão confusa?! (falava Serena para si mesma em quanto olhava para a corrente em sua mão).

- "Pelo menos me lembrei de algo". (pensava em quanto destrancava o porta-jóias).

Ao abrir Serena se depara com lindas jóias, brincos, tiaras, anéis, colares todas com lindas pedras, mais o que lê chamou a atenção foi uma pequena caixinha prateada em forma de coração com pequenas assas em sua lateral.

Serena logo pega o pequeno broche e ao abri-lo começa a tocar uma linda melodia, que sabia já ter a ouvido não lembrava onde mais sabia que a conhecia.

Ao perceber passos vindo do corredor, Serena devolve tudo para dentro do porta-jóias o trancando novamente e logo volta a se deitar na cama e logo vê a porta se abrindo deparando-se com Darien.

Darien ao entrar percebe que Serena estava longe em seus pensamentos e isso o preocupava, não gostava de ver sua Coelhinha seria sem o encantador sorriso em seus lábios.

- No que está pensando Coelhinha?(pergunta Darien ao se sentar estendendo uma bandeja para Serena).

- Em nada é só quê... (diz Serena não sabendo o que dizer para Darien, pois a mesma não sabia o que lhe preocupava).

- Se não quiser me falar, não vou força-lá mais saiba que estarei sempre ao seu lado. (diz Darien com um olhar triste, por pensar que Serena não confiava nele para dizer em que pensava).

- Eu quero falar, mas só quando tiver certeza que é verdade. (diz Serena ao ver tristeza nos olhos de Darien).

- Eu esperarei então, chegar à hora de me contar. (diz Darien abrindo um sorriso sendo retribuído por Serena).

**Capítulo 6 – Desentendimentos.**

Havia se passado dois dias desde que Serena passará mal, Serena não era mais a mesma com Darien, pois sabia que não poderia iludi-lo e a cada dia que se passava se lembrava mais do seu passado, se distanciando cada vez mais de Darien.

Rey, Seya e Nina estavam se preparando para porem seus planos em prática. Nina havia convidado Serena para dormir em sua casa para fazerem uma noite para meninas.

Casa de Nina

- Serena como vai sua recuperação? (pergunta Nina tentando ser gentil com Serena para que seu plano desse certo).

- Vai bem obrigada, estou bem melhor. (responde Serena com um pequeno sorriso).

- Serena quer algo para beber? (pergunta Rey com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios).

- Sim

- Espere aqui eu vou buscar. (diz Rey se levantando e indo buscar algo para Serena beber).

Rey sai do quarto onde estavam e se dirigem para a cozinha para poder pegar algo para Serena beber e aproveitar para iniciar seu plano de separar Serena e Darien. Enquanto isso Nina e Serena estavam no quarto conversando.

- Serena amanhã a noite chegará uma pessoa muito importante aqui em casa você sabia?! (diz Nina com um ar superior).

- Não sabia. Quem estará chegando? (pergunta Serena curiosa por saber quem era que estava chegando).

- Não deve conhecer, o nome dele é Adrew é um amigo do meu irmão. Ele é parente do rei da Inglaterra.

- Nossa que legal. "Bom Adrew vem para cá, só pode ser ele, preciso conversar com ele, mas não quero que ninguém saiba quem eu sou pelo menos por enquanto". (pensava Serena aliviada por ver Adrew em breve).

- Serena aqui está. (diz Rey entrando no quarto de Nina e oferecendo o copo para Serena).

- Obrigado Rey. (diz aceitando).

Serena bebe o suco e começa a se sentir sonolenta e com a vista embaçada e acaba desmaiando.

- Nina, agora é a sua vez. (diz Rey entregando um vidro com um liquido dentro nas mãos de Nina).

- Já estou indo. (diz Nina se retirando para a casa de Darien).

Casa de Darien

- "Onde será que Serena está ultimamente ela está me evitando". (pensa Darien preocupado com Serena).

- DINDON (companhia).

- Quem será a essa hora? (pergunta Darien indo até a porta para atende - lá).

Darien ao abrir a porta se depara com Nina a sua frente

- Nina o quê está fazendo aqui? (pergunta Darien surpreso).

- Darien não vai me convidar para entrar?!

- É claro, entre (diz Darien dando passagem para Nina entrar).

- Nina eu seu que não lhe diz respeito, mas por acaso sabe onde Serena se encontra?

- Hã... Darien não sei se devo contar, eu me preocupo com você e não quero que se decepcione. (diz Nina com a voz cínica).

- Pode falar não me vai decepcionar

- Está bem, mas só vou lhe contar, pois está me pedindo não quero que fique chateado com minha pessoa.

- Não ficarei agora pode dizer.

- Bom, hoje de manhã eu estava na igreja quando ouvi Seya convidando Serena para passar a noite em casa com ele, e ela aceitou, também ouvi meu irmão perguntar se ela gostava de você e ela respondeu que não e que só estava com você para passar o tempo. Darien você está bem?

- Não se preocupe eu estou bem sim.

Darien não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir, mas analisando melhor tudo se encaixava Serena estava distante dele e ela não estava em casa, a pesar de ser altas horas da noite. Tudo não podia ser apenas um passatempo não podia. (pensava Darien, tentando se acalmar).

- Darien eu vou buscar algo para você tomar, esta pálido. É melhor você ir para seu quarto se deitar logo levarei algo para beber. (diz Nina com um sorriso malvado nos lábios).

Nina levara Darien para seu quarto e o deitará em sua casa, depois retorna para a cozinha para buscar a água para Darien.

Antes de entregar o copo para Darien Nina despeja o liquido que continha no vidro que Rey havia lhe dado. Ao entregar o copo para Darien que ao beber desmaia. Nina aproveita para tirar as roupas de Darien e suas próprias e deita ao seu lado na cama.

Ao amanhecer Darien acorda e percebe que não está sozinho em sua cama e ao olhar para seu lado percebe Nina e se assusta.

- Nina!? O quê está fazendo em minha cama!? (pergunta Darien surpreso).

- Darien, eu não sei como explicar, eu adorei a noite! (diz Nina se fingindo de inocente).

- Nina nós passamos a noite juntos?

- Claro Darien, o quê acha que eu estava fazendo em sua cama? (pergunta Nina com uma voz levemente irritada).

Darien, não sabia o que dizer nem fazer, como fora capaz de passar a noite com Nina se amava Serena, mas o quê adiantará seu amor se a mesma não o amava, só estava usando-o, ela amava Seya, ele tinha o direito de fazer o que fez.

- Você ama Serena, não ama? Não deveria dizer que me amava então!

- Nina eu...

- Ela não merece o seu amor!

- Por que diz isso?

- Ela não o corresponde, e nunca corresponderá sempre te traiu com meu irmão, desde o conheceu.

- Do que esta falando?

- Serena vivia se encontrando com Seya na igreja. Darien você não percebeu, ela deve estar atrás de seu dinheiro.

- Ela não teria coragem de fazer isso?!

- Bem que ela esta atrás de seu dinheiro eu não sei, mais posso provar que ela o engana com o Seya, é só ir até a minha casa e comprovar por si só o quê lhe disse.

- Não é preciso Nina, eu confio em você, agora é melhor você ir devem estar preocupados com você.

Na casa de Nina

Serena já havia se levantado e avisará Rey que iria voltar para a casa de Darien, pois queria lhe falar algo. Havia descoberto quem era e agora podia dizer para Darien quem era Adrew.

Chegando a casa de Darien, Serena sobe para o seu quarto e pega o porta-jóias e desce para mostrar a Darien o que descobrirá, mas ao descer as escadas se depara com Darien e Nina se beijando, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas essas não caíram, pois sabia que não poderia ficar com Darien sendo que estava noiva de Demando, mas não acreditava que Darien afinal era mesmo como Rey dissera.

- Darien como pode!?

Ao ouvir aquela voz Darien separa rapidamente de Nina e vira-se para Serena, mas o olhar que Darien lhe lançará a assustou, pois nunca vira antes Darien com esse olhar.

- Bem Serena, foi fácil, Nina é uma ótima pessoa tanto com amiga ou companhia, além de ser fiel.

- Mas do quê você está falando? (pergunta Serena confusa).

- Não seja cínica Serena! Agora eu seu quem realmente você é e me arrependo completamente de ter dito que lhe amava, pois agora eu a odeio!

- Darien...

- Serena eu não suporto olhar nem ouvir você, eu te odeio!!

Serena ao ouvir Darien dizendo-lhe que a odiava sai desesperada, não agüentando mais olhar para Darien e Nina abraçados. Não podia acreditar quem realmente era Darien, não podia!

- Darien estava morto por dentro, como ele podia der dito que a odiava se sentia o contrário do que dissera. Mas tinha que esquecê-la, para ela, ele era apenas um passatempo algo que poderia descartar quando se cansasse e usaria Nina para esquece - lá, poderia até se apaixonar, afinal Nina era uma ótima pessoa como dissera a Serena.

* * *

**reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!reviews!!**


	7. Na Praia, Uma Bela Melodia

_**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França ( não tem eventos relacionados com a história de tais paises) e a história não sege o anime, no qual na fic não existem as sailors._

**Capítulo 7 - Na Praia, Uma Bela Melodia.**

Seya estava saindo de sua casa, quando vê Serena chorando, indo em direção à praia e decide segui - lá.  
Serena não agüentava mais correr e decide se sentar na areia da praia, ela abre a porta - jóia e pega o broche onde começa a cantar a bela música que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado antes de morrer, juntamente com a melodia.  
- Bela música, onde aprendeu?!  
Serena ao ouvir atrás de si uma voz, se vira imediatamente e se depara com Seya, que se senta ao seu lado.  
- Seya, o que estás fazendo aqui?  
- Não deverias chorar, se ele te faz chorar és porque ele não a mereces!  
- Obrigado Seya, mas....Serena não pode terminar a frase, pois a beijou, Serena o afasta impedindo que o beijo se aprofunda-se.  
- Não gostas de meus beijos?  
- Não é isso. É que me lembrei de quem sou e descobri que estou noiva e por isso não acho justo te dar esperanças, do mesmo modo que me distanciei de Darien.  
- Quem é você afinal?  
- Você verá! Mas não deverias estar a esperar seu convidado?  
- Sobre isso que vim falar com você, vim lhe convidar para a festa que haverá em casa essa noite.  
- Mais eu não tenho roupa apropriada!?  
- Isso não é problema. Venha comigo! (diz lhe estendendo as mãos para levantá-la e se dirigem em direção da cidade).  
- Seya eu descobri como abrir o porta-jóias. Afinal ele é meu, foi um presente de um primo meu que me dera antes de embarcar.  
- Então fico feliz por lhe ter devolvido.  
Seya leva Serena até uma loja de roupas e chama uma senhora.  
- Setsuma, aqui está ela! Serena essa é Setsuma, dona dessa loja, ela lhe ajudará a escolher um vestido além de arrumar seu cabelo, quero vela maravilhosa.  
- Muito prazer senhora!  
- O prazer é meu, venha vamos começar.  
- Serena irei deixa – lá agora, pois irei buscar meu amigo no porto, depois velho lhe buscar para irmos à festa.

- Serena irei deixa – lá agora, pois irei buscar meu amigo no porto, depois velho lhe buscar para irmos a festa.  
- Está tudo bem, mas depois faço questão em paga-lo. (diz Serena para Seya).  
- Está bem, até. (diz Seya se retirando da loja indo em direção do porto).  
- "Também pagarei a Darien os dias que passei em sua casa, não quero ficar lhe devendo nada." (pensa Serena enquanto acompanhava Setsuma para dentro da loja).  
Não muito longe dali, um navio estava chegando ao porto da cidade.  
- Adrew quer que lhe acompanhe ate a casa de seu amigo.  
- Não precisa Michiru, Seya irá vir me buscar.  
- Bom ficaremos até amanhã a t6arde aqui para reabastecemos, para continuarmos a procurar por Serena.  
- Esta bem é melhor eu ir, até amanhã.  
No porto  
- Adrew, Adrew...! (grita Seya ao ver o amigo).  
- Seya há quanto tempo. (diz cumprimentando o amigo).  
- E quais as novidades? (pergunta Adrew para Seya).  
- Bem eu encontrei uma pessoa, mas ela não pode corresponder aos meus sentimentos, pois está noiva, e você alguma novidade?  
- Que pena, bem eu estou preocupado com o desaparecimento de minha prima?!  
- Bem não se preocupe logo ha encontraram. Agora vamos mudar de assunto e vamos aproveitar a noite, daremos uma festa, mas antes de deixarei em minha casa para descansar enquanto buscarei uma pessoa, sim?!  
Na loja de Setsuma  
Serena ficou linda com esse vestido e essa tiara combinou com seu cabelo! (exclamava Setsuma fascinada pela beleza de Serena)

Seya estava entrando na loja, quando encontra Serena, no qual fica impressionado com a beleza da mesma.  
- Serena estás bela!  
- Seya você acha?  
- Sim, só faltam algumas jóias.  
- Isso não é problema.  
Serena se levanta de onde estava e vai até o porta jóias e retira a corrente de seu pescoço e abre a caixa retirando de dentro um par de brincos de brilhantes rosa.  
- O que acha desses? Diz lhe mostrando os brincos  
- Perfeito, é a sua cara.  
- Era da minha mãe, quando ela morreu meu pai me deu.  
- Sinto muito por sua mãe.  
- Eu já superei. Seya eu queria ir até a casa de Darien, eu preciso falar com ele, se importa em me levar até lá?  
- É claro que não, vamos?!  
Após Seya pagar Setsuma eles vão em direção a casa de Darien.  
- DINDON!(campanhia).  
Lita vai até a porta quando vê Serena se impressionada com Serena.  
- Ai meu deus Serena estás magnífica. (exclama Lita).  
- Obrigada Lita, mas o Darien está?  
- Sim eu vou chamá-lo, fiquem à-vontade. (diz deixando-os entrar).  
Aos algum tempo Darien, Rey e Nina descem as escadas e vão em direção a sala para receber Serena e Seya.

- Vejo que estás melhor Serena. (diz Darien encantado com a beleza de Serena, mas sem deixar transparecer seus sentimentos).  
- Digo o mesmo e você. (diz sentindo um aperto n coração ao ver a reação de Darien ao vê-la).  
- Afinal vejo que és uma aproveitadora, e tudo que queria era o dinheiro de meu irmão. (diz Rey com inveja de Serena por sua beleza).  
- Não permitirei que fales assim de Serena. (exclama Seya se levantando de onde estava e encarando Rey).  
- Vejo que também estas enganando o Seya. (diz Darien com furioso com a aproximação de Seya com Serena).  
- Ora seu..... (diz Seya indo em direção de Darien).  
- Chega Seya, por favor, o deixa, não sabe o que diz. Bem não vim até sua casa para discutir, queria avisar que recuperei minha memória e quero pagar-lhe pelo tempo que esteve cuidando de mim.  
- E com uma pessoa como você irá pagar? (retruca Rey com ódio na voz).  
- Como irei pagar não é de sua importância, é só me dizer o valor que amanhã pagarei a você. É melhor assim, já que talvez amanhã esteja partindo. (termina Serena virando em direção á porta).  
- Nos vemos na festa. (diz Seya se despedindo seguindo Serena).  
- Adeus Darien Chia. (diz Serena saindo da casa de Darien seguindo Seya para sua casa).

* * *

**_Obrigado pelas Reviews e prometo que o capítulo 8 será postado rapitamente^_^_**

**_Reviews!!!!please!!!!!_**


	8. Reencontros

_**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França ( não tem eventos relacionados com a história de tais paises) e a história não sege o anime, no qual na fic não existem as sailors._

**Capítulo 8 - Reencontros.**

Ao saírem da casa de Darien, Serena e Seya se dirigem há casa do mesmo, já que a festa começaria dali à uma hora.  
Seya ao chegar a sua casa leva Serena para o quarto onde à mesma ficaria até a hora da festa para que descasasse.  
Após Seya se retirar do quarto, Serena sai do mesmo para procurar por Adrew seu querido primo.  
Ao encontrar o quarto em que seu primo estava percebe que o mesmo estava se arrumando para a festa, e vai até ele sem que o mesmo percebesse e t6ampa seus olhos com suas mãos.  
Adrew ao sentir alguém lhe tampar os olhos se assusta, mais ao reconhecer tal voz, em seu ouvido se acalma e se surpreende pela presença da mesma no local, já que sua tão amada prima estava desaparecida.  
- Advinha quem é? - (perguntava Serena ao ouvido do primo).  
Adrew retira as mãos de seus olhos e se vira, para que olhasse para sua amada prima.  
- Bombom! Mas como?? - (pergunta Adrew a abraçando e começando a chorar, feliz por reencontrar Serena).  
-Adrew não chore! - (dizia Serena retribuindo o abraço cada vez mais forte e começando a derramar pequenas lágrimas).  
-NUNCA! Nunca mais entendeu. Nunca mais faça isso! Mal posso acreditar, mas como? - (perguntava Adrew ao se separar do abraço da prima).  
- Me acharam, mais estava com amnésia. - (diz abaixando o rosto) - Adrew eu... - (diz sendo interrompida pelas lágrimas que caíam novamente de seu delicado rosto).  
- Bombom... -(diz Adrew a abraçando novamente, vendo o estado que a mesma se encontrava).  
- Não quero que me deixe sozinha, promete que nunca mais me deixará, sentia tantas saudades. -(falava Serena um pouco mais calma pela presença de Adrew).  
-Pode deixar que nunca mais lhe deixarei sozinha! -(diz lhe mandando um lindo sorriso que é retribuído pela mesma).  
-Não quero que ninguém saiba quem sou eu! -(informava ao primo).  
- Está bem Bombom, amanhã estaremos voltando para casa, Michiru e Haruka estão me esperando no porto. Iríamos procurar por ti.  
- HÁ Adrew... -(diz-lhe sorrindo). - Quero pagar a Darien por ter cuidado de mim, você se importa?  
- É claro que não é o mais justo a se fazer não?!  
-Também não posso me esquecer de Seya por ter me dado esse lindo vestido. - (diz girando na frente do primo).  
- Serena é por você que Serena se apaixonou não é? - (pergunta Adrew já sabendo a resposta pelo rosto de Serena).  
- Eu acho que sim, mais eu disse que não poderia...  
- Eu sei, ele me contou. É o melhor a se fazer. - (diz confortando Serena).  
- Bem. É melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto, Seya pode ir me procurar e não quero que desconfie de nada. -(diz se despedindo de Adrew e voltando para o quarto que estava hospedada).  
Já estava na hora da festa, todos da cidade estavam lá, menos o mais importante o convidado de honra e Serena que continuavam em seus respectivos quartos.  
O primeiro a descer foi Adrew, que após ser cumprimentado por todos acabou sendo puxado por Nine e Rey.  
Rey e Nina estavam tentando chamar a atenção de Adrew, mas o mesmo nem prestava atenção a conversa, pois pensava em apenas um assunto, sua Bombom que se encontrava no andar superior da casa.  
Serena, que estava descendo as escadas repara que Adrew estava acompanhado de Rey e Nina e decide ir até eles, mas é impedida por Seya que lhe chama para lhe apresentar há algumas pessoas.  
- Serena! – (gritava Seya, ao ver que a mesma descia as escadas).  
- Há Seya! Você não me disse que teria tanta gente. – (dizia Serena a Seya que estava ao seu lado lhe puxando para um grupo de pessoas para lhe apresentar).  
- Serena quero lhe apresentar há alguns amigos. – (diz Seya ao chegar à roda de pessoas). – Este é Yatem, Taiki e Kakyuu! – (diz apontando para dois homens e uma mulher).  
Adrew ao ouvir o nome de Serena percebe que a mesma estava conversando com alguns amigos de Seya e decide se juntar ao grupo.  
- Com licença meninas! – (diz Adrew indo em direção a Serena deixando Nina e Rey sozinhas).  
- Adrew aonde vai? – (pergunta Rey não gostando da falta de atenção do mesmo).  
- Preciso falar com uma pessoa em especial, então com licença. –(diz seguindo seu caminho para perto de Serena).  
Darien que estava um pouco mais perto de Serena, não estava prestando atenção de nada que se ocorria na festa, sua mente não conseguia raciocinar com a presença de Serena tão perto de si, não conseguia imaginar como ela fora capaz de trair-lhe sendo que o mesmo havia se esforçado o máximo para mostrar seus sentimentos uma coisa que era quase impossível para ele, já que o mesmo não era de mostrar o que sentia. Decide ir até Serena, precisava saber o motivo de tal ato, precisava de alguma explicação, pois não podia acreditar que ela preferia Seya em vez dele.  
- Serena precisamos conversar. –(falava Darien segurando os braços de Serena).  
- Não temos mais nada a ser dito! Agora me solte. –(respondia Serena, tentando se soltar das mãos de Darien, não queria ficar perto, não quando as ações do mesmo a machucavam cada vez mais, destruindo seu coração. Não suportava o desprezo e a falta de confiança de Darien. Sua mente dizia para se afastar enquanto seu coração e corpo almejavam sua presença ao seu lado, mas sua mente era mais forte e dizia para a mesma se afastar, pois no final ela sairia machucada dessa história).  
- Não até você me explicar algumas coisas! –(dizia Darien apertando cada vez mais o braço de Serena. O ódio de Serena ter lhe traído o consumia, não conseguia raciocinar, não ligando para as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos de Serena).  
- Não ouviu o que ela disse! Solte-a imediatamente! – (diz Adrew ao ver a cena de Darien segurando o baço de sua prima enquanto a mesma tentava se soltar inutilmente).  
Darien acaba largando o braço de Serena, mas não desiste de tirar explicações com a mesma só não queria chamar a atenção dos demais presentes na festa.  
- Ele te machucou?! – (pergunta Adrew ao pegar delicadamente o braço de Serena nas mãos, os acariciando).  
- Não precisa se preocupar, não está doendo. – (dizia Serena não querendo preocupar Adrew pelo machucado).  
- Como não se preocupar! Seu braço esta começando a ficar roxo, seu pai vai me matar , quando descobrir que isso aconteceu, principalmente em minha frente. – (dizia Adrew para a prima de forma preocupada).  
- Calma Adrew!? - (falava tentando acalmar o primo). – Papai não vai descobrir nada alem do mais tenho certeza que ficara mais feliz por minha volta do que uma simples mancha roxa em meu braço.  
- Tem razão, mas Michiru e Haruka irão enlouquecer quando virem a marca e descobrirem que estava comigo. - (falava Adrew se lembrando da proteção excessiva que ambas tinha quando o assunto era Serena).  
- Serena ainda precisamos conversar! –(diz Darien lembrando-os de sua presença não gostando de como Serena e Adrew conversavam como se conheciam a anos).  
- Ela não tem nada para conversar com você Chiba!! – (diz Adrew para Darien).  
-Você não se intrometa no que não lhe diz o respeito! – (gritava Darien não gostando do atrevimento de Adrew).  
- Bombom?! – (diz Adrew chamando a atenção de Serena para si).  
- Sim Adrew!  
- Foi ele que cuidou de você??- (perguntava Adrew para a prima).  
- Sim foi! –(responde se virando rapidamente para Adrew).  
Bem então Chiba, creio que Serena, já tenha lhe falado que quer lhe pagar por seus serviços, Então quanto lhe devo? – (pergunta Adrew encarando Darien).  
- Eu não quero nada! Fiz o que fiz porque quis e não quero receber por isso. – (respondia Darien encarando Adrew).  
- Bombom se incomoda com isso? – (perguntava Adrew a prima).  
- Não o problema é dele se ele não quer ser pago por seus serviços, pelo menos ofereci a lhe pagar. –(falava Serena contente pelo que Darien havia dito, mas ao mesmo tempo triste pela indiferença do mesmo).  
Serena ao responder a pergunta de Adrew é abraçada por de trás pelo mesmo. Rey e Nina ao verem tal cena e enfurecem e vão até eles.  
- Solte já do Adrew sua vadia!!! –(gritava Rey ao ver a cena).


	9. Revelações

_**Disclaimer:**Sailor Moon e seus personagens não me pertencem, a história se passa na Inglaterra e França ( não tem eventos relacionados com a história de tais paises) e a história não sege o anime, no qual na fic não existem as sailors._

**Capítulo 9 – Revelações.**

- Solte já do Adrew sua vadia!!! –(gritava Rey ao ver a cena).  
Adrew ao ouvir tal acusação par sua prima, perde o controle e dirige um tapa no rosto de Rey.  
- Nunca mais ouse falar dessa maneira para com Serena, não existe pessoa mais pura do que ela. – (diz Adrew ao bater em Rey).  
- Seu, como se atreveu a bater em minha irmã! - (diz Darién defendendo sua irmã).  
Seya que estava conversando com algumas pessoas ao ouvir os gritos de Darién e Adrew, vai até eles.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – (diz Seya entrando na frente de Darién e Adrew).  
- Foi esse ai! Que se atreveu a levantar a mão para minha irmã! – (responde Darién).  
- É para ela aprender a nunca mais se dirigir a Serena dessa maneira tão desrespeitosa.  
- Vejo que Serena já tratou de te largar também Seya, pelo que vejo achou alguém mais rico para se aproveitar. – (diz Nina se intrometendo na conversa).  
- O que você esta insinuando sua...sua.... – (diz Serena tentando se defender do que Nina falava).  
- Não se atreva a continuar... – (diz Darién dando um tapa no rosto de Serena na qual começa a chorar).  
- Já não bastava ter o meu irmão e Seya em suas mãos tinha que querer o Adrew , por dinheiro! - (gritava Rey).  
- Nunca se atreva a bater em Serena. – (diz Adrew abraçando Serena na qual se encontrava com as maças do rosto vermelhas por causa do tapa que recebera de Darien).

- Sinto muito Seya, mais acho melhor eu ir embora, não devo ficar e levarei Bombom! - (diz Adrew puxando Serena em direção a porta).  
- Espere eu queria me desculpar pelas palavras de minha irmã! – (diz Seya para Serena que continuava com a face melancólica).  
- Seya não precisa se desculpar, você não fez nada ao contrário, me ajudou quando precisei e por isso você é especial para mim. Eu sinto não poder retribuir o seu amor, mas tenho obrigações a cumprir, mas lhe desejo que um dia encontre alguém que possa realmente fazê-lo feliz. – (diz Serena abraçando-lhe em seguida sendo retribuindo).  
- Eu sei e lhe desejo boa sorte em seu futuro e que seja muito feliz! – (responde Seya observando Adrew e Serena sumirem pela porta).  
Após saírem da casa de Seya, Adrew e Serena vão a um hotel que havia pelas redondezas, depois de serem atendidos Adrew acompanha Serena ate o quarto.  
Serena ao chegar ao quarto, começa a chorar, sendo reconfortada por Adrew.  
- Como!? Como ele teve coragem?! – (diz Serena entre lágrimas).  
- Bombom pare de chorar, por favor. - (diz num tom calmo e preocupado).  
- Eu não consigo, eu sei que devo, mais não consigo meu coração não aceita.  
- Serena! Esta apaixonada por Darien? – (pergunta Adrew para Serena chamando-lhe a atenção para si).  
- Não! Não posso estar apaixonada, irei me casar com Diamante. – (diz derrubando mais algumas lágrimas).  
- "Serena não deverias mentir para si mesma, só lhe faz sofrer." – (pensa Adrew em quanto acariciava os cabelos na prima fazendo à mesma adormecer em seus braços, como fazia quando era pequena).  
Adrew então se retira do quarto e vai até o porto avisar aos seguranças onde se encontrava para que Haruka e Michiru pudessem lhe buscar na manhã seguinte.

No dia seguinte Michiru e Haruka ao receberem a informação de que Adrew estaria em um hotel em vez de na casa de Seya se preocupam e decidem ir ao seu encontro.  
- Adrew o que aconteceu para estares aqui neste hotel, e não na casa de Seya? – (perguntava Haruka ao encontra com Adrew na recepção esperando-lhes).  
- Vocês não vão acreditar! Venham comigo. – (diz fazendo Haruka e Michiru olharem desconfiadas uma para a outra).  
- Adrew o que esta querendo com tudo isso? – (pergunta Michiru após pararem em frente a uma porta).  
- Vocês vão ver. – (diz abrindo a porta do quarto, para poderem entrar no aposento).  
Ao entrarem se deparam com uma cena que não viam há algum tempo. Serena se encontrava dormindo tranquilamente em uma cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse apenas mais uma manhã de domingo na qual era acordada por Michiru e Haruka com o café da manhã em suas mãos, para poderem começar o dia cheio de compromissos, acabam a deixar, pequenas lagrimas de felicidade caírem por seus rostos, afinal ela estava bem, sua princesa estava segura e de volta para seus olhos, no qual juraram que não a perderiam de vista até que estaria segura em sua casa.  
- Vou busca algo para que ela possa comer quando acordar e aproveitar para comprar um vestido para ela.  
- Pode ir cuidaremos dela. – (diz Haruka sentando-se na cama ao lado de Serena, sendo acompanhado por Michiru).  
Serena, passado algum tempo começa a despertar e encontra ao seu lado Haruka e Michiru, a olhando carinhosamente.  
- Haruka, Michiru..... – (fala Serena sendo impedida de terminar, pois é abraçada fortemente pelas duas que estavam ao seu lado).

- Nunca mais faça isso. – (diz Michiru chorando).  
- Você está bem? Nenhum machucado ou arranhão? – (pergunta Haruka ao se separarem de Serena).  
- Eu estou bem Haruka, eu só estou cansada e quero ir para casa. – (diz se deitando no colo de Haruka que lhe aceitou de bom grado, era bom ter sua protegida de volta aos seus braços, onde poderia proteger de tudo e todos que quisessem fazer-lha mal).  
- Vejo que acordou?! – (diz Adrew aparecendo na porta do quarto com um lindo sorriso segurando uma bandeja). – Está com fome? Trouxe o seu café. – (diz depositando a bandeja em sua frente).  
- Um pouco! – (responde Serena ao levar um pedaço de fruta a boca).  
- Coma. Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem a vontade. Há comprei-lhe um vestido novo espero que goste. – (diz deixando o vestido em cima de uma cadeira e se retirando para seu quarto para poder se arrumar).  
Serena, após tomar o café, se dirige ao banheiro tomar um banho para poder trocar de roupa.  
- Serena você esta linda! – (diz Michiru após a mesma terminar de se arrumar).  
- Obrigada! – (responde Serena corada).  
Serena estava vestindo um vestido branco, com pequenos desenhos de lua prateados, na barra do vestido na qual ia até o joelho. Seu cabelo estava solto preso apenas por alguns pequenos grampos prateados, seu rosto estava com uma leve maquiagem e em seus pés vestia se sandálias brancas e para compor sua roupa, pelo vestido ser tomara-que-caia vestia se um bolero de pele branco por volta do pescoço.  
- Bombom, não saia de perto de mim!? – (fala Adrew ao encontrar com as demais no quarto de Serena).  
- Por quê? – (pergunta Serena confusa ao primo).  
- Oras! O que pode ser?Do jeito esta bela alguém pode quere rouba lhe você de nós?! – (diz Adrew fazendo Serena corar e todos rirem da cara que a mesma fizera).  
- Bem melhor nos irmos, temos que buscar minhas coisas na casa de Seya para irmos embora.

Em quanto isso na casa de Seya o mesmo se encontrava alterado, pois ainda não soubera o que havia acontecido para tal escândalo da noite passada. Em sua frente encontrava-se Darien, Rey e Nina no quais estavam com a cara fechada como se estivessem cansados de ouvir o sermão que Seya lhes passava.  
- Seya chega! – (gritava Darien cansado do que Seya lhes falava). – Vou para minha casa não tenho que ficar agüentando você com seu sermão.  
- Você era ficar até que Adrew chegue e pedira desculpar tanto a Serena como ao Adrew!  
- Não irei pedir desculpa a ninguém não me arrependo do que fiz ou falei então estou indo para minha casa, vamos Rey. - (diz Darien ao passar por Seya, não queria ver Serena não naquele momento, passara a noite inteira com remorso do que fizera se arrependera de ter levantado a mão para sua Coelhinha. Não queria vê-la com Adrew, não suportava vê-la com Seya imagina agora com Adrew, não poderia imaginar, tal pensamento o destruía a cada segundo).  
- DINDOM!!!!!!!! (campainha).  
Ao ouvir a campainha Darien é tirado de seus pensamentos, era tarde demais para ir embora, pensa Darien ao ver que Molly se dirigia à porta para atende lá.  
- Deve ser eles! Melhor se sentar. – (diz Seya para Darien que se encontrava se de pé em frente à entrada da sala).  
- Senhor há algumas pessoas querendo falar com o senhor! – (diz Molly para Seya, após atender a porta).  
- Pode manda entrar Molly deve ser o Adrew e Serena. – (diz Seya a empregada).  
- Bom dia Seya. – (diz Adrew ao ver o amigo).  
- Bom dia......! – (falava Seya gaguejando ao ver Adrew de braços dados com Serena que se encontrava ainda mais bela do que na noite anterior).  
- Bom dia Seya! – (fala Serena envergonhada pela reação que Seya tivera ao lhe ver com Adrew).  
- Bom dia Serena! – (responde Seya agora com um grande sorriso em sua face, deixando Sereno mais à-vontade).  
- Há! Bom dia a todos! – (fala Serena reparando na presença dos demais na sala).  
Darien não tirava os olhos de Serena, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser com a mesma estava bela, nunca vira criatura mais encantadora do que há que estava em sua frente, como poderá machucar um ser tão puro, era esse seus pensamentos, até voltar para realidade.  
A realidade era outra, pensava ao ver Adrew ao lado da mesma, fazendo-o lembrar de quem realmente era Serena, um ser que o traio da pior forma possível, fazendo-o acreditar que sentia algo por ele, brincará achando que podia fazer qualquer coisa com seus sentimentos, um monstro sem alma ou coração pensava Darien.  
- Serena! Adrew!Quem são? – (pergunta Seya tentando aliviar a tensão que se encontrava entre os presentes).  
- Há me desculpe Seya. Essas são Michiru e Haruka. – (diz Adrew apontando para cada uma respectivamente).  
- Muito prazer! – (dizem as duas ao mesmo tempo para Seya e os demais que se encontravam calados).  
- O prazer é o meu. – (responde Seya educadamente ao cumprimento). – Que falta de educação sentem, por favor.  
- Poderia nos mostrar onde estão as mala? – (pergunta Haruka).  
- é claro! Molly mostre onde estão as malas de Adrew para as senhoritas. – (diz Seya para Molly).  
-Sim senhor. Acompanhem-me, por favor. - (diz Molly subindo as escadas na qual é acompanhada por Haruka e Michiru).  
- Serena, estás bela! – (fala Seya fazendo à mesma corar).  
- Obrigada Seya, és muito gentil de tua parte. – (responde Serena).  
- Ficará bem?  
- É claro, afinal estarei voltando para casa, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. – (diz Serena tentando forçar um sorriso, não estava se sentindo bem naquele lugar, sentia os olhos de Darien em si e isso a deixava triste, pois por mais que não admitisse sabia que o amava, mas que esse amor era impossível).  
- Pouco tempo?! – (pergunta Rey curiosa pelo que Serena havia falado).

- Sim, voltarei à França em pouco tempo, para poder finalmente conhecer meu noivo. – (responde Serena simplesmente).  
- Noivo?! – (diz Rey e Nina em conjunto).  
- "Noivo" pensava Darien, essa revelação acabara com ele não era Adrew nem Seya que os separavam, como Serena poderia o amar se a mesma estava comprometida a outro homem, na realidade Serena nunca fora sua era uma verdade que não poderia mudar.  
- É verdade, Serena está noiva desde que nascerá é um acordo de união entre famílias. – (responde Adrew para todos).  
- Mas descobri apenas há alguns dias atrás, por isso estava em um navio quando me acharam, é o meu dever me casar. – (fala Serena chamando a atenção para si).  
Nessa hora Michiru e Haruka já haviam retornado e os esperavam para poderem ir embora.  
- Então Adrew você não está com Serena? – (pergunta Rey)  
- É claro que não! Dá onde tiraram isso Serena é apenas minha prima! – (responde Adrew se levantando sendo acompanhado por Serena).  
- Estou esperando alguém se desculpar! – (lembra Seya com Rey e Nina).  
- Nós desculpemos! – (fala Rey e Nina para Serena a mando de Seya).  
- Serena! Adrew! O carro já chegou devemos ir, o pai de Serena deve estar ansioso para revê-la. – (diz Hakura chamando a atenção de Serena e Adrew).  
- Papai ficou preocupado comigo? Mesmo depois do que lhe falei? – (pergunta Serena se lembrando da discussão que tivera com o pia antes de embarcar).  
- Serena, ele sabe que você só falou aquilo, pois estava chateada na hora, ele te ama. – (falava Adrew para a prima a acalmando).  
- Adrew tem razão Serena e não foi o único a se preocupar. Embora não conheça seu noivo saiba que o mesmo se preocupa com seu bem estar, ambos estavam desesperados para te encontrar. – (falava Michiru segurando sua mão, para acalmar à mesma).  
- Se eles não se preocupassem não fariam de tudo para te encontrar. Quando estivemos em alto mar verá tanto navios ingleses como franceses estavam todos a procurando. - (fala Hakura pegando a outra mão de Serena)  
- Vocês têm razão, vamos logo estou ansiosa para rever meu pai e minha amigas. – (diz lhe sorrindo). – Desculpe-me por qualquer problema que possa ter causado a vocês. Adeus! – (diz Serena seguindo Haruka e Michiru para o carro).  
-Adrew?! O que Haruka quis disser com frotas de navios franceses e ingleses procurarem por Serena?? – (pergunta Seya curioso pelo que ouvira).  
- é que quando o pai de Serena soube que o navio onde ela se encontrava não havia chego ao porto, acionou a marinha inglesa para procurarem-na, e o mesmo foi feito por seu noivo que acionou a marinha francesa.  
Até aquele momento Darien encontrava-se em silencio absorvendo todas as informações que se revelavam sobre Serena, quem era afinal Serena? Marinha francesa? Inglesa? Quem era seu noivo? Eram as perguntas que passavam na mente de Darien, até que algo lhe chama a atenção.  
- Quem és afinal Serena para ser tão importante a conta de a marinha tanto francesa com inglesa a procurarem? – (perguntava Seya para Adrew chamando a atenção de Darien no qual estava absorvido em seus pensamentos).  
- Bem ela me mandou não contar, mas para provar que o que vocês falaram sobre Serena na noite passada, de ela querer apenas dinheiro é tudo uma grande mentira e principalmente você Darien por ter ousado a levantar a mão para a mesma, eu irei lhe contar... – (diz Adrew sendo interrompido por Haruka).  
-O QUÊ?! – (grita Haruka aparecendo por detrás de Adrew).  
-Hakura pare! – (diz Adrew ao ver que Haruka se dirigia em direção a Darien). – Serena me proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa contra Darien e isso inclui você, então o deixe em paz.  
- Mas Adrew, isso não deve acontecer e você sabe que nunca ninguém faria nada para magoa - lá ou ofende - lá, principalmente nossa princesinha e eu como segurança dela não posso permitir que isso fique em branco. – (diz Hakura a Adrew).  
- Haruka faça isso por ela, já chega o que ela deve estar sentindo.  
- Como assim? – (pergunta Haruka confusa com que Adrew falará).  
- Você verá no navio. Ela irá se trancar no quarto como faz quando esta triste com algo e não sairá até chegarmos em casa.  
- Adrew você pode me dizer o que aconteceria se a mesma quisesse revidar? – (pergunta Nina derrepente chamando a atenção do mesmo e Haruka).  
-Provavelmente dependeria do humor do pai de Serena, mas como estamos na França mais provável que a sentença seja dada pelo noivo da mesma, poderiam apenas serem presos ou mortos não sei lhe dizer ao certo só sei lhe dizer que isso é um grande engano a se fazer e não deve ser me proibiu de fazer algo contra vocês, mas não irei ouvi-lá se isso se repetir. – (diz Adrew encarando Darien e os demais presentes).  
-Quem é ela realmente? – (pergunta Darien repetindo a pergunta que Seya fizera momentos atrás que não lhe fora respondida. Criará coragem para falar, suas duvidas estavam o matando tinha que descobrir quem realmente era Serena, criando coragem para fazer tal pergunta).  
- Agora que soube o que você fizeram para Serena não quero que se dirija a ela com essa indiferença e desrespeito. – (fala Hakura olhando furiosamente para Darien).  
- E como eu deveria me referir a Serena? – (pergunta Rey com sarcasmo na voz).  
- Deve se referir, a partir de agora como: alteza, vossa realeza, coisas desse tipo. – (diz Haruka deixando Seya, Nina, Rey e Darien de boca aberta com a revelação)  
- COMOOO??? – (perguntam todos surpresos)  
- Sim, Serena na verdade é Serena Tsukino princesa da Inglaterra e futura rainha da França após seu casamento com o príncipe Diamante. Agora adeus. –(diz Adrew saindo da casa de Seya sendo acompanhado de Haruka).


	10. Saudades e Arrependimentos

**Capítulo 10 - Saudades e Arrependimentos.**

-"Princesa, então ela não queria o meu dinheiro! O que eu fiz? Ela teve ter me odiado quanto lhe bati. Como tive coragem?"- pensava Darien todos os dias desde que Serena havia partido de volta a sua casa na Inglaterra.  
Fazia uma semana que havia voltado para casa, mas Serena não tinha o mesmo sorriso de antes, vivia triste e melancólica e passava suas noites chorando.  
Adrew estava cada vez mais preocupado com o bem estar de Serena e se sentia inútil por não poder fazer nada a respeito da situação.  
- Senhor! Tens correspondência! – diz uma das empregadas entregando uma carta para Adrew.  
-Ah sim obrigado. – diz Adrew ao receber a carta, percebeu que era de Seya e decide ler na mesma hora, pois poderia ser importante.

_**Caro Adrew como tens passado, escrevi esta carta para saber como Serena está... eh quer dizer princesa Serena. Tudo mudou depois que a mesma foi embora, não imaginei que faria tão mal assim separar Darien e Serena. Darien não sai mais de casa há não ser para trabalhar e Nina está se sentindo horrível pelo que falou de Serena. Gostaria de Saber como anda Serena, me mande noticias.**__**Atenciosamente seu amigo Seya Kou**_

Ao ler a carta Adrew decide telefonar para Seya, pois preferiria conversar com o amigo por telefone em vez de carta.  
-Aló gostaria de falar com Seya?! – perguntava Adrew ao atenderem ao telefone.  
- Quem deseja? – perguntava a outra voz.  
- É Adrew amigo de Seya.  
- Há só um estante. –respondeu a voz ao telefone.  
- Aló Adrew é o Seya, recebeu minha carta? – falou Seya ao atender ao telefone.  
- Sim recebi por isso liguei!?  
- Então como está Serena? – perguntou Seya ao amigo.  
- Seya, Serena não esta nada bem, estou preocupado.  
- O que ela tem? Esta doente? – perguntava Seya ao que Adrew havia dito.  
- Quem dera fosse isso?! – responde Adrew – Ela não é mais a mesma desde que voltamos, não sorri, chora a noite toda, esta perdendo a alegria, eu não sei o que fazer? Estou de mãos atadas!  
- Sinto muito, mas talvez eu possa ajudar em algo!? –pergunta Seya tentando acalmar o amigo.  
- Bem não há nada que possamos fazer só esperar que o tempo resolva. Agora tenho que desligar estão me esperando para uma reunião.  
- Não se preocupe, até outro dia. – diz desligando o telefone.  
- "Tenho certeza esta assim por causa do Darien, e saber que eu ajudei a fazer isso. Mas eu vou levar a alegria dela de volta" – pensa Seya saindo em direção a casa de Darien, Iria revelar toda a verdade sobre a noite em que Nina fingirá passar a noite com o mesmo.

_Na casa de Darien__  
_

- DINDOM!! (campainha).  
-Com licença gostaria de falar com o senhor Chiba? – perguntava Seya a Lita.  
- Entre, espere na sala, já irei chamá-lo. – responde Lita dando espaço ara Seya entrar para logo depois ir chamar Darien.  
- Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – pergunta Darien ao entrar na sala e encontrar Seya a sua espera.  
- Vim lhe contar algo que já deveria ter contado. É melhor se sentar gostará de ouvir o que tenho a lhe dizer. – diz Seya a Darien.  
- E o que fez mudar de idéia tão derrepente? - pergunta Darien se sentando enfrente a Seya.  
- O seu estado e principalmente o de Serena. Darien você não sai dessa casa há não ser para ir ao hospital trabalhar e Serena está....- tentava argumentar Seya mas é impedido por Darien que o interrompe.  
- Nunca mais fale o nome dela, ela pode não ter me usado, mas mesmo assim ela traiu a minha confiança e isso eu não posso perdoar.  
- Darien não tente enganar a si mesmo voe a ama?! – respondia Seya tentando acalmar Darien.  
- Sim a amo, mas vou esquecê-la com o tempo.  
- Darien tenta entender Serena também esta sofrendo por estar longe de ti!  
- Ela que sofra!! –grita Darien já fora de si.  
- E se eu falasse que ela nunca te traiu e que foi apenas uma armação minha de Rey e Nina para separá-los! – revela Seya não mais agüentando as acusações contra Serena.  
Darien ao ouvir o que Seya acabará de falar fica em estado de choque não imaginaria que todos estavam contra ele e Serena. Arrependerá do que fizera com Serena sua Coelhinha, sua princesa.  
- Ela deve me odiar pelo o que lhe disse e o que lhe fiz, sou um monstro, não confiei nela e agora estamos separados. –fala Darien derrotado pelos sentimentos de culpa e solidão que o assombravam por essas semanas.  
- Eu acho que não. Pelo que Adrew me contou ela está triste, melancólica, que quase não sorri.  
- Seya por que resolveu contar-me tudo isso agora. O que mudou? – pergunta Darien sem entender o porquê da mudança repentina de Seya.  
- Adrew me disse que Serena irá se casas dentro de algumas semanas, e isso só esta a deixando mais e mais parar baixo tenho medo que ela possa fazer alguma loucura. Embora saiba que não tenho nenhuma chance com ela não quero o seu mal ao contrario quero que seja feliz e isso só poderá acontecer se ela estiver ao seu lado, só você a fará feliz.  
- Mas ela irá se casar com seu noivo o que posso fazer? – perguntava Darien não sabendo como agir.  
- Ai que se engana, pois o acordo de casamento só é valido se nenhum deles se apaixonar por outro, uma parte que Serena não tem conhecimento, de acordo com Adrew.  
- Mas como vou saber que ela me ama, tenho medo que ela não me ame não me perdoe pelo que lhe disse. – diz Darien se levantando da onde estava indo em direção da janela para olhar para a lua.  
- Darien ela te ama, a mesma me confidenciou que te amava, mas por estar noiva não poderia ficar junto a ti. – responde Seya seguindo os movimentos de Darien.  
- Seya me ajudaria à tela de volta? – pergunta Darien para Seya o assustando.  
- Nunca pensaria que iria pedir minha ajuda, mas farei o possível para ajudar a final parte da culpa de isso estar acontecendo é minha. – diz Seya contente pela decisão de Darien em relação à Serena.  
- "Irei atrás dela! Pedirei perdão e verei se me dará uma chance de lhe provar que a amo" – pensava Darien admirando a lua mais uma vez naquela noite sem estrelas. – Então o que faremos? – pergunta Darien saindo de seus pensamentos.  
- Tenho uma idéia, mas precisaremos da ajuda de Adrew para dar certo. – responde Seya e passam o reto da noite planejando o que fariam para Darien reencontrar Serena na Inglaterra.

_Inglaterra – quarto de Serena.  
_

Serena estava em sua cama, ouvindo a pequena caixinha de música, com a doce melodia que era acompanhada pela doce voz da mesma.  
Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos e na música que nem perceberá que seu pai entrara em seu quarto e estava sentado ao seu lado.  
Ao terminar a música Serena deixa cair uma lágrima e à limpa-lá se lembra de Darien.  
-Há Darien!? Por que não consigo esquecê-lo? – pergunta Serena em voz alta para si mesma.  
- Minha querida quem é Darien? – pergunta Kenji ao ouvir a pergunta de Serena.  
Serena ao ouvir a voz de seu pai lhe perguntando quem era Darien se assusta e acaba caindo da cama.  
- Ah ai! – diz Serena ao sentir o tombo  
- Querida você esta bem? – pergunta keiji preocupado.  
- Estou!- diz Serena se levantando e se sentando ao lado de seu pai no qual o abraça.  
- Minha filha! Estou preocupado com você, não sai mais desse quarto e esta sempre longe com os pensamentos, alem de passar as noites chorando.  
- Papai como?...  
- Ora Serena te conheço muito bem para saber como seus sentimentos andam, além de que seus olhos estarem sempre vermelhos, por causa do choro.  
-Papai não precisa se preocupar é só uma fase, logo estarei como antes, o senhor vai ver. – diz Serena acalmando o pai.  
-Essa fase não seria por que esta apaixonada por esse tal de Darien. - ao ouvir isso Serena cora da cabeça aos pés e começa a ficar nervosa.  
- É cla ..cla..ro..ro que não papai. – diz Serena gaguejando.  
-Tem certeza? Conheço-te minha querida está com saudade desse rapaz, não sei quem é, mas deve ser muito especial para você ter se apaixonado. - diz Keiji tentando fazer Serena perceber seus próprios sentimentos.  
-"Apaixonada pelo Darien será?" – pergunta Serena a si mesma em seus pensamentos,  
- Não se preocupe som o casamento, nunca permitiria que se casasse com uma pessoa se ama outra, há única coisa que quero é que seja feliz meu anjo. – diz Keiji beijando a testa da filha e se levantando. – Agora vá se arrumar para sairmos, sei que isso ira te agradar. –diz Keiji sabendo que fazer compras iria agradar a filha.  
- Papai você não tem jeito mesmo?! – diz Serena entre risos.  
-Faço de tudo para ver desse jeito, até mesmo ir fazer compras. – diz saindo pela porta deixando a filha a sós para poder se arrumar.

* * *

**Desculpe a demora, mais para compensar postei 3 capítulos inteirinhos!!!!!!**

**Nesse tempo que estive sem postar, continue escrevendo em meu caderno o final da fic, maiss ao começar a digitar mudei alguns detales para a história não acabar tão rápido. Estou pensando em fazer a segunda temporada de "Um Novo Destino e Uma Nova Paixão", no qual muita coisa aconteceria para deixar a história do nosso casal mais emocionante...**

**O que acham????? ^_^**

**Se tudo der certo a primeira temporada terá mais alguns capítulos... e logo em seguida a segunda temporada com o final emocionante dessa linda história de amor.....**

**Continuem acompanhando essa história e não se esquecem de deixar REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Para darem inspiração para mais um novo capítulo!!!**

**Desculpem mais uma vez as minhas leitoras pela demora da fic e continuem acompanhando que muita coisa ainda vai rolar!!!!!**

**Estarei postando o próximo cápítulo o mais rapido possivel!!!!!**

**^_^ REVIEWS ^_^**


	11. Planos?

**Capítulo 11 - Planos?!**

**  
**  
Havia se passado duas semanas desde que Seya havia contado a verdade a Darien.

Darien havia arrumado um substituto para ele no hospital para assim poder ir ver Serena na Inglaterra.

_~~ Inglaterra ~~__  
_  
- Minha filha daqui a três dias será o baile de inverno , já arrumastes um vestido? – pergunta Keiji a filha que se encontrava no jardim.

- Papai tenho mesmo que ir?! – pergunta Serena sem muito animo para o baile.

- Você sabe muito bem que é uma tradição realizarmos o baile de inverno e você adora dançar, além disso, terá uma grande surpresa. – diz Keji convencendo a filha há ir a baile.

-Que surpresa papai? – pergunta Serena curiosa.

-Vai ter que esperar até o baile para saber. – diz Keiji rindo ao ver a cara que Serena fizera.

-"Estou louco para conhecer o dono do coração de minha princesa, tenho certeza que isso fará sua alegria retornar para seu coração" – pensava o pai de Serena, enquanto olhava para a filha no jardim.

_~~ Flash Black – dois dias antes ~~__  
_  
- Tio preciso falar com você! – diz Adrew ao entrar no escritório do tio.

- É claro Adrew o que desejas? – pergunta Keiji direcionando sua atenção para o sobrinho.

- Tenho uma idéia para animar Serena! – diz chamando a atenção de Keiji.

-E o que seria? – pergunta Keiji curioso por saber o plano de Adrew para animar Serena.

- Trazer Darien para vê-la, andei conversando com Darien e Seya e decidimos que isso poderia resolver o problema.

- Poderia funcionar, percebi que Serena pensa muito nesse rapaz.

- Então está tudo bem trazê-lo para o baile de inverno?! – pergunta Adrew

-É claro se isso fizer Serena feliz tem total apoio, mas antes quero conhecer esse rapaz. – diz Keiji.

-Esta bem! Ele chegara daqui a dois dias. – Adrew após dizer isso iria se retirando do escritório quando é interrompido por Keiji

- Você poderia me contar o que aconteceu com os dois?- pergunta Keiji impedindo o sobrinho de se retirar do escritório.

- Não sei muito bem. Apenas sei que se amam mas foram separados por Seya e as irmãs de ambos. No comece não fui bem com a cara dele mas depois que soube o que aconteceu e pode conversar com ele percebi que era um bom rapaz para Serena, além de ter salvo a vida dela.

-Agora entendo por que estão separados, te ajudarei. Só por Serena ter lhe escolhido como dono para seu coração deve ser uma ótima pessoa. Obrigado, agora pode se retirar. – diz Keiji deixando finalmente o sobrinho se retirar.

_~~ Fim Flash Black ~~_

-Meu rei Adrew está te esperando no escritório! – diz uma das empregadas interrompendo suas lembranças.

-Obrigado por me informar, já estou indo. Serena preciso ir mas depois irei vê-la em seu quarto. – diz beijando a testa da filha.

- Não precisa se preocupar papai, irei ficar aqui no jardim ajudando o Neflite a cuidar das rosas e mais tarde irei ver o vestido para o baile com Adrew.

- Então até mais tarde querida. – diz Keiji deixando o jardim indo em direção ao escritório estava curioso para conhecer o homem que sua filha escolherá para si.

No escritório

- Adrew, acho que na deveria ter vindo, e se ela não me perdoar?

- Darien... Conheço minha prima, tenho certeza que ficará contente por ver, por falar nisso ela esta no jardim. – (diz Adrew olhando pela janela a prima cuidando do jardim junto de Neflite).

- Ela parece tão calma e em paz, entre as rosas. – (diz Darien acompanhando a cena junto de Adrew).

- Ela adora ficar no jardim, principalmente ajudando Neflite a cuidar das rosas. – (diz Adrew para Darien).

- Ela fica ainda mais linda entre as rosas. – (Diz Keiji entrando no aposento assustando ambos, que estavam distraídos olhando pela janela).

- Majestade! – (fala Darien o reverenciando).

- Não é preciso meu jovem...

- Tio esse é Darien Chiba! – (fala Adrew apresentando ambos).

- Muito prazer mais aconselho a saírem de perto da janela, se quiserem continuar com o plano. – ( diz Keiji para os dois que observavam Serena pela janela).

- Tem razão.- (diz Adrew).

-Adrew, Serena pediu para avisar que quer ir ver o vestido, depois do chá da tarde. – (diz Keiji lembrando o sobrinho do compromisso que tinha com Serena).

- Então irei me arrumar, antes que Serena venha me procurar aqui no escritório. – (diz Adrew e logo se retira deixando Darien e Keiji a sós).

- Meu jovem. Vejo que gosta de minha filha.

- Sim senhor, mas creio que ela corresponde a meus sentimentos.

- Estás enganado, conheço minha filha e por isso posso dizer que o ama. Suspira para todos os lados e vive perdida em seus pensamentos

- Senhor queria agradecer por estar me ajudando a recuperar sua filha.

- Faria qualquer coisa para ver minha filha feliz e isso só irá acontecer, se ela estiver ao seu lado.

- Vejo que a ama muito.

-Amo mais do que tudo, bem pedirei para lhe mostrar seus aposentos, continuaremos nossa conversa após poder descansar, deve estar cansado pela viajem, na hora do jantar mandarei chamá-lo.

- Mas a Serena ela....!?

- Não se preocupe meu caro. Adrew a levará para jantar com as amigas. – (responde Keiji acalmando Darien).

- Bem então irei descansar, até a hora do jantar. – (diz Darien sendo acompanhado por uma das empregadas até seu aposento).

* * *

**Como prometido o capítulo 11 está postado ^_^**

**Marycena:** Acertou direitinho o reencontro de Serena e Darien será em um baile!!!!

**Princesa Rebeca Chiba:** Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!!!!

**Até o próximo cap ^_^**

**REVIEWS**


	12. Baile de Inverno

**Capítulo 12 - Baile de Inverno.**

Três dias haviam se passado, Darien havia criado uma grande amizade com o pai de Serena, o palácio estava todo enfeitado para o baile que aconteceria ao anoitecer.

Serena estava em seu quarto se arrumando para o baile com a ajuda de Haruka e Michiru.

- Serena estas bela!!! –(diz Michiru ao ver Serena com o vestido).

- Sim belíssima... – (acompanha Haruka ).

- Como vai arrumar seu cabelo? – (pergunta Michiru).

- O que achas que devo fazer!? – (pergunta Serena as amigas).

- Que tal deixarmos ele solto e com alguns cachos nas pontas. – (diz Haruka).

Após algum tempo Serena já estava pronta esperando que Adrew viesse buscá-la para descer para o salão principal onde aconteceria o baile.

- TOC! TOC!

- Pode entrar. – (responde Serena).

-Bombom já esta.... – (pergunta Adrew ao entrar no quarto da prima, mas interrompe a fala ao se deparar com a beleza que Serena expunha).

- é melhor você fechar a boca se não vai acabar babando. – (diz Haruka para Adrew fazendo tanto Serena como Michiru rirem da cara que Adrew fizera).

Serena estava vestindo uma vestido branco rodado, com um véu que cobria a partir de sua cintura, tinha desenhos de lua e estrelas prateadas, o vestido era de mangas transparentes que caiam sobre suas mãos, seu cabelo estava soltos com alguns cachos nas pontas e preso por alguns cristais e uma coroa prateada, sua maquiagem era em tons transparentes dando-lhe um ar de pureza a ela , estava realmente magnífica.

- Está magnífica! – (diz Adrew a Serena).

- Her.... Obrigada! – (responde Serena envergonhada pelo elogio).

- Vamos!? –(diz Adrew estendendo-lhe a mão , no qual é aceita por Serena).

- Pode ser... – (responde Serena a Haruka).

Enquanto isso no salão onde acontecia o baile

-Onde estás Serena? –(perguntava Darien ansioso por ver Serena).

- Calma Darien, Adrew já foi buscá-la. – (diz Keiji tentando acalmar Darien, também estava ansioso para saber como Serena reagiria ao ver Darien, não podia se enganar mas estava tanto ou mais agitado para ver a filha entrar pelo salão).

- Mas eu que ver a reação dela quando me ver! –(fala Darien).

Derrepente Darien houve as portas principais se abrirem indicando que Serena havia chegado.

Darien não acreditava , na beleza que Serena estava expondo, descendo as escadas sendo acompanhada por Adrew.

- "Sem dúvida a mais bela jóia". – (pensava Darien, não desprendendo os olhos de Serena).

Serena e Adrew ao acabarem de descer as escadas se prepara para dar início ao baile, dançando a primeira valsa, no qual com o tempo é acompanhados pelos casais presentes.

- Serena!? – (chama Adrew).

- Sim Adrew!

- Feche os olhos, mas continue dançando e não os abra por nada. -(fala Adrew deixando Serena confusa, mas que mesmo não entendendo o que o primo queria atende ao pedido fechando seus olhos).

Serena se sente segurada por outro homem, mas ao lembrar o que Adrew havia pedido continua com seus olhos fechados.

- Adrew posso....?! – (Serena é impedida de terminar a frase, pois lábios se juntam aos seus em um beijo amoroso e delicado).

Ao sentir os lábios junto aos seus abre seus olhos imediatamente deparando-se com os olhos de Darien que a observava. Seus olhos demonstravam amor, alegria, paixão e arrependimento deixando Serena fascinada por seu olhar.

- Perdoa-me minha Coelhinha, fui injusto ao julga – lá, mas fui enganado por minha irmã, deveria ter acreditado em você, ouvido você. – (diz Darien arrependido pelo o que fizera, esperando que pelo menos tivesse o perdão da mulher que amava, mesmo que a mesma não a aceitasse de volta o perdoasse).

- Darien eu já lhe perdoei. – (diz Serena apoiando a cabeça no peito de Darien).

- Eu te amo minha Coelhinha! – (diz Darien levantando o rosto de Serena com uma das mãos).

- Eu te amo Mamo-cham!! – (diz lhe beijando, sendo correspondido pelo mesmo).

Os dois passaram o resto do baile a dançar e trocar beijos de amor e carinho.

- Serena venha comigo! – (diz Darien puxando Serena para fora do salão em direção ao jardim).

- A onde está me levando? – (pergunta Serena a Darien) – Darien como você?

- Hiii!!!!! – (fala Darien pondo o dedo na boca de Serena impedindo que Serena continuasse a falar).

- Não importa como. Só que saber se está feliz por eu estar aqui? – (pergunta Darien fazendo Serena arregalar os olhos de surpresa).

- é claro que estou, mas tenho medo de acordar e perceber que isso é apenas mais um sonho. – (diz Serena se sentando em um dos bancos que se encontrava no jardim enfrente a uma linda fonte).

-Serena me desculpe, por ter feto você sofrer , mas se me aceitar de volta em sua vida prometo que nunca mais a deixarei ou desconfiarei de você novamente, nunca mais sofrerá por minha causa. – (diz Darien se ajoelhando em frente de Serena pegando-lhe as mãos da mesma). – Me aceita de volta?

- Darien só por você estar aqui já me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. É claro que o aceito de volta, nunca conseguiria viver sem você, pois eu te amo. - (diz Serena beijando os lábios de Darien).

-Venha vou te levar ao lugar mais belo do palácio, ninguém conhece. Minha mãe me contou sobre ele, era o lugar favorito dela e o meu também. – (diz Serena puxando Darien para entre as árvores).

- Serena cuidado...Serena onde você está?? – (pergunta Darien ao ver que Serena desaparecerá de sua vista).

- Estou aqui!! Venha. – (diz Serena saindo de uma caverna, coberta por folhas de árvores).

- O que você esta fazendo ai?! – (pergunta Darien confuso).

-Venha logo quero lhe mostrar o meu lugar secreto. – (diz Serena entrando novamente dentro da caverna sendo seguida por Darien).

* * *

**Filnalmente o reencontro de Darien e Serena!!!!!**

**A fic finalmente está em sua reta final!^_^**

**O que acham de o próximo capítulo haver um hentai, estou em dúvida se faço ou não????**

**obrigado pelas reviews.....**

**CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO, E MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA DEIXAR UMA AUTORA FELIZ ^_^**


	13. O Jardim Secreto

**Capítulo 13 - O Jardim Secreto.**

Ao chegarem ao fim da caverna, Darien se depara com uma linda cachoeira e um lago de águas cristalinas e um lindo jardim de rosas e lírios brancos e uma linda ponte de cristal e diamantes enfrente a cachoeira e lustres que iluminavam todo o jardim.

-É lindo, Serena!!! – (falava Darien surpreso pela existência do lugar).

- Eu adorava vim aqui com a minha mãe, quando eu era pequena. Ninguém além de mim sabe da existência desse lugar, nem mesmo o Adrew.

- Sente falta de sua mãe? – (perguntava Darien ao ver a expressão de Serena ao se lembrar da mãe).

- Um pouco, quando isso acontece, eu venho para cá. – (diz Serena um pouco distante. Estava se lembrando de quando era pequena e passava os dias naquele jardim com sua mãe, era uma linda lembrança e ao contrario do que todos pensavam não se sentia triste nem sozinha, mas sim feliz e orgulhosa da mãe que tivera).

- Serena!! – (diz Darien a abraçando fazendo-a voltar de seus pensamentos). – Essa música de onde vem? – (pergunta tentando distrair Serena de seus pensamentos).

- háá!A música vem daqui! – (diz Serena mostrando uma caixinha de música que estava em cima de um pedestal).

- Essa melodia é Linda! – (diz Darien fazendo Serena sorrir).

- Eu adoro ouvir essa melodia, minha mãe mandou fazer uma caixinha de música para eu dormir quando minha mãe não estava comigo, além de ser a primeira música que aprendi a tocar tanto na harpa como no piano.

- Sabes tocar harpa e piano?- (pergunta Darien surpreso).

- Sim desde os cinco anos de idade.

- O que mais sabe fazer que eu não saiba? – (diz Darien se sentando em um dos bancos que havia no jardim).

- Bom! Sei falar inglês, Frances, italiano, japonês, e você? – (responde Serena, sentando ao lado de Darien).

- Nossa! Eu apenas sei falar o inglês e Frances. – (falava Darien surpreso pelas habilidades de Serena). – Sua comida favorita? – (pergunta Darien querendo saber mais sobre sua Coelhinha).

- Minha comida favorita. Vamos ver! Eu acho que é chocolate e sorvete. Eu adoro comer doces. – (responde Serena envergonhada pelo que dizia)

- HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!(risadas) – (Darien ao ouvir qual era a comida favorita de Serena, começa a rir, fazendo Serena ficar vermelha).

- Pare de rir! – (diz Serena dando pequenos socos no peito de Darien, fazendo o mesmo cair do banco levando Serena junto, fazendo ambos caírem no chão, em que Serena se encontrava em cima de Darien, toda envergonhada por sua atitude).

Ao verem a posição que ambos se encontravam, os dois começam a rir até que Darien inverte as posições fazendo com que ficasse por cima de Serena, até que param de rir e começam a ficar envergonhados e seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais fazendo com que Serena ficasse vermelha, suas respirações iam se misturando até que os lábios se selam eu um beijo terno. Um beijo que com o tempo foi se aprofundando e as carias ficava cada vez mais intimas, até terem de se separar por falta de fôlego, ambos ficaram se olham, com os olhos cheios de amor e desejo.

Novamente seus rostos estavam muito próximos, seus lábios a apenas milímetros de distância, quando eles finalmente se encontraram ambos, as línguas se procuraram ávidas de desejo, em um beijo apaixonado e feroz.

Darien passava as mãos por suas costas, juntando ainda mais seus corpos. As mãos de Serena embaraçavam nos cabelos de Darien, a dele apertava sua pele, ambos sabiam que beijos não bastariam para saciar seu desejo. Logo ele soltou sua boca e desceu os lábios para o seu pescoço, enquanto Serena começava a sentir o ar entrar de novo em seus pulmões.

Ele puxou levemente o laço do vestido que ela usava e este saiu caindo pelo delicado corpo de Serena. Ambos se olharam por um momento, ele enlaçou suas costas com a mão direita, ela tocou o peito dele com as duas mãos, apreciando seu peito forte, no qual se via livre pela camiseta social que usava pouco tempo atrás. Ele a deitou novamente em cima de suas roupas, se abaixado sobre o corpo dela e começou a fazer uma trilha deslizando seus lábios por sua pele macia começando pela barriga, ela acariciava seus cabelos enquanto sentia seus pêlos se arrepiarem, ele chegou a seus seios e beijou o caminho entre eles, ele colocou a mão em suas costas e puxo-a para mais perto, roçou seus dentes pela pele do seio esquerdo até chegar ao mamilo onde começou a mordiscar de leve, várias ondas de prazer começaram a percorrer seu corpo e Serena pressionou levemente a cabeça de Darien com a ponta dos dedos, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a, ela olhou de volta em seus olhos e sorriu, aquilo marcou a quebra da barreira que os separava, ele subiu o rosto e começou a beijá-la novamente, seus beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais profundos e apaixonados, ele sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem sobre o seu corpo até chegar à sua calça, ela tentou tirá-la, sem sucesso, e quando ele percebeu o que ela tentava, Darien se ergueu lentamente sobre ela o que lhe arrancou um gemido de protesto, ele sorriu e tirou rapidamente a calça para poder voltar aos seus lábios.

Seus corpos se enroscavam cada vez mais, e seus gestos foram se tornando mais fortes, Darien descia suas mãos retirando delicadamente a calcinha de Serena, ela soltou um gemido de surpresa, agora nada os separava, ele passou sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela deslizando em cada curva e parando na coxa esquerda, ele a empurrou para cima enquanto posicionava seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Está me deixando-o louco. Você tem certeza de que quer isso? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Serena olhou-o por um instante, estava feliz por estar naquele lugar com a pessoa que amava, mesmo que fosse errado fazer o que estavam fazendo antes de seu casamento, não poderia parar naquele momento seu corpo não deixaria e seu coração pedia para se unir a Darien não apenas de coração e alma apenas, mas sim coração, alma e corpo.

- Tenho. O que mais quero nesse momento é me entregar a você o único homem que amei e amo, o homem que quero me entregar de corpo, alma e coração para toda a eternidade – respondeu beijando, com todo o amor que possuía.

-Também te amo Minha Coelhinha.

Ele olhou para ela com carinho, e começou a penetrá-la lentamente para não lhe machucar muito, Serena mordeu os lábios e contraiu os olhos, Darien parou na mesma hora.

- Não para. – gemeu Serena apertando as costas dele com as unhas.

Ele obedeceu, quando chegou à barreira de sua virgindade, viu Serena abrir a boca levemente, e quando finalmente a ultrapassou ela soltou um forte grito que o deixou preocupado por poder a machucar, mas logo mudou de idéia a começar a ouvir pequenos gemido de Serena, ele se movia lentamente dentro dela, seus músculos internos pressionando-o, precisava de cada grama de seu autocontrole para não passar dos limites.

- Darien... – o chamava em um gemido rouco.

Ele sorriu para ela, que ficou extasiada com a expressão de seu rosto, ela tentava acompanhar seu ritmo, Darien percebeu e colocou sua mão em seus quadris para que os dois se movessem juntos, Serena fechou os olhos quando percebeu que estava perdendo os sentidos lentamente, ele começara a se mover mais rápido e podia sentir os músculos dela se contraindo, voltou a segurar suas costas e ergueu-a alguns centímetros para junto de seu corpo, ela gemeu alto, suas mãos tamborilavam sobre as costas dele, ele próprio sentiu que seus olhos estavam ficando desfocados, apertou a pele dela contra a sua e gozou dentro dela.

Ele a sentiu relaxar em seus braços, seus braços caíram levemente das costas dele, ela respirava com força pela boca, ele ainda a segurava na mesma posição, ela levantou um dos braços e retirou uma mecha que estava sobre seu rosto, ele ainda a segurava firmemente. Ela o olhou e sorriu, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela de leve.

- Você já está cansada? – sussurrou contra seus lábios. – Durma um pouco, depois retornaremos para dentro, devem estar preocupados com nossa demora.

- Eu te amo Darien. – diz Serena antes de cair no sono nos braços de Darien.

- Também te amo minha princesa e nada nem ninguém tirará você de mim eu lhe prometo. – diz Darien enquanto velava o sono de sua amada, pensando no futuro que teria a partir daquele instante.

* * *

**respostas das Reviews proxímo capítulo**

**^_^**


	14. Antes do Pesadelo se Iniciar

**Capítulo 14 – Antes do pesadelo se iniciar.**

França três dias antes

- Então ela se apaixonou! Mas como?! – (falava um homem que estava coberto pela escuridão do local onde a única fonte de luz era as chamas da lareira).

- Meu príncipe tente se acalmar! – (falava uma senhora tentando acalmar seu senhor). – Por ela ter se apaixonado o acordo de casamento foi desfeito!

- Por quem ela se apaixonou? – (perguntava Diamante com o semblante furioso).

- Darien Chiba. – (respondia a mulher a sua frente).

-Mas quem é esse sujeito? – (perguntava Diamante).

- É apenas um médico, parece que foi ele que a achou, quando o navio que ela se encontrava naufragou.

- Mas ela me pertencia!!! - (gritava Diamante batendo com a mão, na mesa a sua frente).

- "Sempre os outros tiraram as coisas de mim. Mas agora não permitirei que a tirem de mim. Serena será minha não importa o que eu tenha de fazer" – (pensava Diamante se retirando da sala). – Ela será minha não importa que seja a força. - (dizia Diamante enquanto olhava para o retrato de Serena que se encontrava a sua frente).

Mas tarde....

- Senhor mandou me chamar? – (perguntava um homem moreno coberto por uma capa preta à Diamante).

- Sim, preciso que me faça uma coisa. Quero que busque a princesa Serena e a traga para mim, não importa como, só não a machuque. - (diz Diamante para o homem a sua frente).

- Está bem meu senhor! – (diz o homem fazendo menção de se retirar).

- Há mais uma coisa não deixe ninguém velo. Agora pode ir buscá-la. - (diz Diamante dando as costas para o homem).

Inglaterra dois dias depois

- Darien vamos logo!!! – (gritava Serena tentando apresar Darien).

- Serena calma, e tome seu chá com calma. (fala Darien tentando fazer Serena se aclamar e tomar seu chá da tarde com calma).

Serena e Darien estavam tomando o chá da tarde com o pai da mesma e Adrew enquanto Serena tentava apressar Darien para passarem o resto da tarde aproveitando para namorarem um pouco a sós.

- Onde pensa que vai Bombom! – (fala Adrew vendo Serena se levantar puxando Darien com sigo).

- Adrew desculpa. – (diz Serena depositando um beijo em seu rosto se despedindo do primo).

- Agora pode ir. – (diz Adrew ao receber o beijo de Serena).

- Ciumento!!! – (diz Serena sorrindo fazendo os demais presentes rirem da cara que Adrew fizera ao ouvir o que Serena falará).

- Serena! O Adrew tem medo de perder você para o Darien. (diz o pai de Serena).

- Ô que fofo!!! – (diz Serena apertando as bochechas de Adrew).

- Her!!! – (diz Adrew envergonhado pelo ato que Serena lhe fizera).

- Darien vamos!! – (diz Serena voltando a puxar Darien para o jardim do palácio).

Serena puxava Darien em direção ao jardim secreto, pretendiam passar o resto da tarde há namorarem.

- Darien tem certeza que não quer ir junto? – (perguntava Serena à Darien, no qual a mesma se encontrava deitada em seus braços).

- Serena não quero atrapalhar você e suas amigas, alem disso combinei de sair com Adrew. – (dizia Darien em quando afagava os longos cabelos dourados de Serena).

- Então amanhã não nos veremos?! – (diz Serena fazendo manha).

- Então vamos aproveitar hoje. (diz Darien beijando Serena enquanto a deitava na grama a cobrindo com o seu corpo).

No dia seguinte Serena havia saído com suas amigas para fazerem compras, sem perceberem que eram seguidas.

Adrew e Darien

- Vejo, que você e Serena estão muitos felizes, já pensaram em marcar a data do casamento?

- Não conversei sobre isso com Serena, mas estou louco para que Serena seja minha mulher.

- Espero que faça a minha prima feliz, se não já sabe! – (diz Adrew seriamente para Darien).

- Não se preocupe o que mais quero é fazê-la feliz.

- Se é assim, tem minha ajuda para que isso se realize. - (diz Adrew sorrindo para Darien).

- Gostas demasiado de Serena. – (diz Darien enquanto se sentava em uma mesa em um café da cidade sendo acompanhado por Adrew).

- Serena é a pessoa mais importante para mim, vi ela crescer e me apeguei a ela e ela a mim. Lembro-me que quando a mãe dela morreu a única pessoa que ela conversava era comigo não falava nem com o pai.

- Ela deve ter sofrido muito com a morte da mãe.

- Sim e eu acho que ainda sofre Serena era muito ligada com a rainha.

Serena e amigas

- Serena deve estar muito feliz! – (diz uma das amigas de Serena ao ver o sorriso que estava sempre presente o rosto de Serena).

- Ai Sara nunca estive tão feliz como eu estou agora. (diz Serena enquanto rodava com um vestido em sua mão).

- Espero que sempre esteja feliz. – (diz Molly abraçando Serena).

- Obrigado meninas, vocês são as melhores. (diz Serena abraçando Molly e Sara).

Ao entardecer Serena volta para o palácio e se dirige imediatamente para o jardim onde tinha combinado de encontrar Darien quando voltasse do passeio com as amigas.

Serena ao entrar na caverna, percebe que Darien ainda não havia voltado do passeio com Adrew decide esperá-lo dentro do palácio. Ao se virar na direção da saída se depara com um homem na qual a agarra.

- O quê?! Largue-me!!!! – (dizia Serena tentando se soltar do homem que a segurava cada vez com mais força).

- Fique quieta que não irá se machucar. – (diz o homem colocando um pano em seu nariz fazendo Serena perder seus sentidos e desmaiar em seus braços).

- Agora é só levá-la até Diamante sem que ninguém me veja. – (diz o homem se cobrindo com uma capa preta com serena no colo a tampando de qualquer visão.


End file.
